Cinderella (Another love story)
by mambrino
Summary: Love, Love can drive people crazy. With James Diamond being the popular guy around school and Logan Mitchell being the new kid, will these two find what they're looking for? Full summary inside enjoy
1. Chapter 1 The new kid?

**Parings: Logan/James maybe Kendall/Carlos in later chapters**

**Rating: T for some swearing**

**Summary: James Diamond has everything he could want; a huge house, a ton of money, and two best friends who would do anything for him. But there's one thing he wishes to have more than anything; Love.**  
** Logan Mitchell is the new kid with an abusive step-father and two evil step-brother. School isn't any better, with the usual bullies. He wishes for one thing in the world; Love. Will these two find what they're looking for, or will fate keep them apart? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush nor the company.**

* * *

"Dude you going to the Junior dance?'' Kendall Knight asked his taller brunette friend. The boy looked over at his friend and sighed.

"I don't know yet.'' James said glumly.

"Dude do you now how many girls would love to be your date. I heard Veronica doesn't have a date yet.'' Their friend Carlos Garcia chimed in.

"I don't wish to go to the dance with a prissy cheerleader.'' James hissed. No way would he ever be caught dead with that slut. She just wanted James for his money and he knew that. Why couldn't someone just like him for him? When was he gonna find that certain someone?

''Diamond, Diamond!'' the brunette was pulled from his thoughts and looked up at his history teacher.

"Yes sir?'' James asked quietly.

"Get your head out of lala land and pay attention. Class has be-'' He was cut off when the door swung open and the principle, along with another young boy, walked into the room. He handed the teacher a slip of paper and walked out the room.

"uh class, it seems we have a new student, Logan Mitchell. Please take a seat and turn to page 350 in your text book.'' The teacher instructed. The raven-haired boy obeyed and headed for the very back far corner desk. Quickly he sat down and pulled out his text book.

James looked over his shoulder to the new kid. He seemed really shy considering his cheeks flushed red when he was introduced and they way he never made eye contact with anybody. For some reason James couldn't get his eyes to move from the boy's then he looked up and the brunette quickly looked away. Why couldn't he stop starring? James just brushed it off and began reading the text below him.

After what felt like forever to the tall boy, the bell rang dismissing them for lunch. Before James could even blink the new kid was out the door into the sea of people outside. James starred for a few moment before turning back to his friends and heading out with them to lunch.

"What do you think of the new kid Laurence?'' Carlos asked.

"No it's Liam.'' Kendall wrongly corrected.

"No, both of you are wrong. It's Logan, not Liam. He's not a twenty-year-old heartthrob.'' James said jokingly.

"Well whatever Laurence, Liam, Logan it doesn't matter I think he's just a nobody. He doesn't seem to want to talk to anyone. I mean come on.''

"Hey easy, easy there Garcia. You haven't gotten the chance to know him yet." James defended.

"Oh, is someone getting a little crush on the new kid?'' Kendall asked innocently.

"Whatever dude. You know I'm not like that.'' James responded. But little did the two know, for over two years now the brunette has known he was gay. But of course he would never tell anyone. What high-school hockey player does anybody know that's gay?

"Oh come on you know I'm just messing with you.'' Kendall teased jabbing James in the ribs. Just as the trio entered the cafeteria they noticed two giant boys standing by Logan. They starred in awe at the two guys, where they new two? Kendall caught sight of their friend Camille and pulled her aside.

"Hey!" She protested

"Sorry, who are those two guys over there?'' Kendall asked, pointing at the small round table. The smaller girl looked over and caught on to what the blonde was asking.

"Oh, those are the new guys; Jett and Dak Stetson. They're both seniors.'' Camille explained.

"Are they with Logan?'' Carlos asked.

"I don't know, they just got in here.'' They all watched as Logan took out his wallet and handed them each some money. Then both boys said something to Logan and laughed as they walked away. They saw Logan grab a book and begin to read. With that they turned to the lunch line and quickly got there own lunches.

"He looks alone over there.'' James observed.

"Yeah, because he's a loner.'' Kendall remarked.

"Shut up dude. You haven't even talked to him yet.'' James spat back.

"Whoa, ease up. I was just kidding.'' Kendall held his arms up in fake surrender. James rolled his eyes and continued to eat his lunch in silence. All to soon the bell was ringing signaling them to get to their fifth period. James threw away his lunch and said goodby to his friends. As he started his long walk to chemistry Someone was pushed into his, causing them both to fall to the ground. James caught himself on his hands then promptly stood up, dusting off his clothes.

"Hey watch we-'' James stopped when he noticed it was the raven-haired boy from lunch.

"Sorry.'' Logan whispered, begging to pick up his things. James softened and bent down to help pick up his things. As cliche as it sounds they both reached for the same paper and their hands touched. Both pulled away instantly. Logan blushed furiously as he reached for a different discarded paper. James grabbed the rest off the papers and handed them to the small boy. He straightened out and looked up at the boy.

"You don't have to apologize. I know it wasn't your fault.'' Logan just nodded and ducked his head. "Uh my name is James. I'm in your fourth period class.'' James extended his hand. Logan hesitantly shook the others hand.

"What class you headed to next?'' James questioned.

"Uh c-chemistry.'' Logan answered quietly.

"Cool, You can walk with me.'' James tugged on his arm, leading down the long hallway. They entered the small classroom.

" Diamond you're late.'' the teacher said sternly.

"Sorry Mrs.T, won't happen again. I was just showing Logan around.'' James replied smoothly.

"Hello Logan, take a seat anywhere.'' she said kindly. Again Logan was pulled by James to a near by seat. The brunette took the other seat just in-front of him.

"Class I have assigned a new project.'' The teacher announced everyone audibly sighed. ''You will be working in partners now that we have a new student there is exactly enough for two people. James and Logan you two will be partners.'' Logan instantly froze, how was this going to work? No way was he going to let James see his home. Logan began to panic. ''For the rest of you, work with the same partners as last time. You will make your own lab and research paper.''

"Hey, you alright.'' He heard James ask as he looked down at his shacking hands.

"Y-Yeah, just cold.'' He replied. Not another word was said after that as their teacher began the lesson.

* * *

''You guys going to the basketball game tonight?'' Kendall asked

"No, why?'' James questioned.

"The girls are playing tonight and they asked if we could come.'' Kendall exclaimed.

"I can't I've got to get home to help my mom prepare dinner for my siblings.'' Carlos groaned.

"I've got a ton of homework to do.'' James said, turning around to face the blonde.

"Well, maybe next week.'' Kendall suggested.

"Maybe.'' James replied ''See you tomorrow kendork.'' James joked. The tall brunette quickly unlocked his car and started it up. Just as he turned out of the school parking lot he noticed a blue volts wagon broken down on the side of the road. James pulled over and swiftly got out of his car.

"Logan?'' Logan jumped about a foot in the air, hitting his head on the side of the door

"Uh, yes?'' Logan asked, rubbing his head.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you.'' James said sheepishly

"It's okay.'' Logan muttered

"Did your car breakdown?'' James asked, looking at the smocking hood.

"Y-Yeah.'' Logan murmured

"Let me take you home.'' James said. Before Logan could protest James was slinging his bag over his broad shoulder and putting it in the car. James climbed into the drivers seat and motioned for Logan to do the same. Logan slowly opened the door and got in.

"where do you live?'' James asked

"1442 wood drive.'' Logan answered. James nodded once and started on there way.

The ride to Logan's house seemed to go on for hours to Logan. Why was James driving so slow? More importantly why did this guy he just met being so nice to him? No one cared for him, so why was did he?

"Right here.'' Logan spoke softly. James stopped and looked over the small worn out, broken house.

"I'll see you later.'' James said.

"Bye.'' And with that Logan pulled on his bag and disappeared into the small house

* * *

**Alright so I hoped you liked that. This took forever to write, but it's worth it. I've had this stuck in my head for about a week now. I am excited to see what you think. the next chapter should be up soon. Please review :)**

**~Mambrino~ **


	2. Chapter 2 paint war

**Okay so just a few things before we begin. Thank you to angelrescue02 for your review. I am actually really happy for this new story. And C i want to thank everyone who reads this. Okay I'll shut up now and let you read**

* * *

Logan looked back once more to watch as James pulls away. Then with a huff opened the front door only to be greeted with the overpowering smell of alcohol. Logan quickly makes his way towards his room, but is stopped when a large hand grabs him by the shoulder and harshly spins him around.

"Where you think you're going loser?'' His older brother Jett asked.

"I just have to set my stuff down Jett.'' Logan murmured quietly. Before the small brunette can even turn around, his bag is roughly taken from his shoulder and tossed not so gracefully into his room.

"There.'' Jett's twin brother Dak smirked.

"LOGAN!'' The small boy turned his head to the person calling for him.

"Set the table for poker night!'' His step-father; Robey commands. Logan nods once and is soon setting out the beers and playing cards on the pathetic excuse of a poker table.

"So Logie,'' Jett Jokes "Who was that outside. Your friend?'' Jett asked, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Wait, I mean your charity. No one would possibly be your friend.'' Dak spits toward Logan, then forcefully pushed Logan against the wall getting very close to his face.

"You better not mess this up dumbass, I better never see you talking to anyone got it?'' Dak's voice sounded low and dark.

"I won't-'' Logan shuts up when Jett hits his cheekbone. The hard flesh to flesh contact is enough to leave a dark purple bruise that Logan notes to cover up before school tomorrow.

"We didn't ask you to speak.'' Jett smiles devilishly at him.

"Or next time we won't go so easy on you.'' Jett threatened. Logan just nods and is shoved into his room. He promptly sits down at his desk and pulls out his homework after he picks up his book-bag.

Finally two hours later the small boy shoves his papers back into his bag and lays on his bed. Nothing can stop his mind from thinking about James. Why had he been so nice to Logan? He certainty didn't seem worth the time to even look at. Ever since his mother died when he was eight he seemed to be a nobody and his step-brothers and step-father made sure he knew that. What was so different about this boy?

Logan rolled over, covering his head when the loud music from outside increased dramatically. He sighed, thinking about that small touch him and James shared when their hands touch. _"No way in hell would James ever be gay.''_ Logan thought to himself. Logan wished he didn't have to worry about someone finding out he was gay, then he could just be himself. But if Dak, Jett, Or Robey ever found out his punishments would just get worse. Maybe one day when he's finally able to leave the nightmares would leave to, but the scars on his back and waist told him differently. Sure the bruises and cuts healed, but they couldn't heal the shattered pieces in his heart. Logan thought no-one would ever be able to heal the scars left on his heart. Maybe that's way nobody ever talked to him, maybe that's why he was so worthless.

All to soon a familiar burn behind his eyes meant another night of silently crying himself to sleep. Before Logan could stop the flow of tears, they were already spilling down his face and onto the sheets below. _"When will this all end?''_ He thought. Maybe one day someone would save him.

* * *

Logan awoke abruptly when the sound of his alarm clock went off, sending a frail hand to turn it off then swiftly swings his legs over the bed. Quickly The Pale brunette entered and exited the shower within 5 minutes, knowing full well that if he stayed longer than Dak and Jett would have more than just a hissy fit.

Logan grabbed his bag, a fresh apple, and his jacket before heading out the door. He almost had a panic attack when he forgot his car had broken down yesterday and was probably still sitting in the same spot, waiting for someone to come fix it. Logan picked up his speed as he neared the school and when he was finally close enough to the entrance he couldn't see his car. Now He _was_ going to have a panic attack. His breathing quickened and his vision began to blur, but all that stopped when a hand gently grabbed his shoulder. He tensed up for a moment, thinking it was Jett or Dak or both, but he probably would have been pushed against the wall by now if it were them.

"Logan" He heard the person ask. He slowly turned around and his eyes meet another pair of soft brown eyes. "Hey, watcha looking at?'' James asked softly.

"Uh, m-my cars gone.'' Logan silently cursed himself when his voice cracked.

"Oh, don'''t worry. My friend Carlos and Kendall helped me fix it last night.'' He explained.

"W-where is it?'' Logan questioned, still very confused as to how they could have moved it.

"It's in a parking spot near mine.'' Logan still looked very confused so James continued. "You kind of left the keys in the car. I'll show you later, for now I want you to meet my friends.'' He grabbed Logan's arm, sending a rush of electricity, and led him to a group of people standing near the front doors.

"Guys!'' James shouted, Logan jumped a little. Everyone froze and looked over to James. "This is Logan, Logan these are my friends. The two on the right are Kendall and Carlos and the three girls on the left are Jo, Lucy, and Camille.'' James exclaimed as he pointed to each of them.

"Hey, your the new kid in our history class.'' The Latino named Carlos said. He stuck out his hand and Logan hesitantly took it. Then Kendall stepped foreword and also shook his hand. Instead of the girls doing the same, they all came at him at once, giving him a hug. Logan just tensed up and waited for them to step back.

"Alright guys, I think you're crushing him.'' James teased. The girls giggled and stepped back to let Logan breath.

"Come on, schools about to start.'' James said. not long after the bell rang, signaling first period. Logan looked at his schedule and started on his way.

As soon as he entered the small classroom he took a seat near the back. He pulled out his textbook and began reading when a piece of paper hit his head. He looked up to see that guy, Carlos, at the front smiling at him. He motioned for Logan to read it. The small brunette picked up the crumpled paper and opened it.

"Dude you should come sit up here I'm all lonely up here.'' The note read. Logan looked up again and Carlos was waving his hand for him to move closer. Logan sighed and guessed that if he didn't this guy would continue to ask until he did. So Logan grabbed his things and sat down in a seat beside Carlos.

"Dude I didn't know you were in this class.'' Carlos whispered to him

"I-I usually s-sit in the back.'' Logan stuttered.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that, Loser.'' Logan looked up, offended. Carlos immediately noticed and put his hands up. ''I was just kidding. Sorry I say a lot of stupid things.'' Carlos admitted sheepishly.

"I-It's okay.'' Logan felt a little relieved, at least he hadn't meant it.

"Anyway, where'd you move from?'' Carlos asked.

"East s-side of Minnesotan.'' Logan answered quietly.

"Cool bro, where did you live, city or country?''

"I m-mostly lived in the city.'' Logan replied.

"So how come you moved here. I mean I don't mean that in a bad way.'' Carlos said.

''My uh my step-father's business moved here.'' Logan explained.

"Oh, well I'm glad you're here. James can't seem to stop talking about you.'' Logan blushed a little at that. James was talking about him?

"H-he talks about me?'' Logan asks quietly.

"Yeah, it seems like you two are already best friends.'' Carlos jokes and pushes Logan gently. Logan looks down at his book and blushes, a deep crimson shade making its way up his cheeks. the rest of class is quiet and Logan thanks God that Carlos doesn't ask him anymore questions.

* * *

"Ugh, only thirty more minutes until lunch.'' James sighed.

"Dude are you never not hungry?'' He heard Kendall ask.

"Shut up, I skipped breakfast this morning.'' James grumbled. He looked away from Kendall and Shifted his gaze to Logan, who is sitting across from him reading a book. He leaned over and tried to read the title of the book, but couldn't really see it.

"What are you reading?''James questioned. Logan jumped a little before turning around to look at James.

"City o-of Ember.'' Logan responds. James is about to ask what it's about when the bell rings for lunch. They all stand up and Logan looks ready to bolt, but James grabs his arm before he can.

"You should sit with us.'' James suggest.

"Oh, um, I-I usually S-Sit alone.'' Logan stumbled to get out the small sentence.

"Not today. No one should sit alone.'' Logan feels his heart flutter at his words. James drags the shorter boy to the cafeteria and pulls up a chair for him to sit.

"T-thanks.'' Logan whispered.

"No problem. Aren't you gonna get lunch?'' Logan shakes his head. "Why not?''

"I'm n-not really hungry'' Logan replied.

"Alright, if you say so.'' James is just about to go get his lunch, when two large guys from yesterday approach Logan.

"Hey dork, have our money?'' The one with dark hair and a very chiseled features asks.

"Y-Yes Jett.'' Logan pulls out his wallet and hands them each a five. The two look at James. "Is this nerd bothering you.'' the other asked, pointing at the now shrinking Logan.

"No. He's fine. I invited him to sit with us.'' James exclaimed.

"Oh, well if he does you tell me.'' they both smirked and walked off.

"Are those your brothers?'' James questioned.

"Uh step-brothers.'' James nods and walks over to the line.

Soon everyone is seated, talking and laughing with one another, when James leaned over to Logan and said, ''We need to start on our project.'' Logan lowers his book and looks over at James. ''You can come over to my house.'' James said.

"W-what?'' Logan raised a confused eyebrow.

"Oh come on. We need to start and I want to get to know you more.'' James sits back in his chair and folds his arms behind his head.

"I uh I don't- I mean You r-really want me there?'' Logan stammered not believing what he's hearing.

"Yeah, besides it'll be fun.'' James hits his arm playfully.

"I guess.'' Logan looks down at his book and begins to read again, or at least pretends, thinking about what this will look like.

* * *

*Ding* *Ding* *Ding* Logan sighed. Maybe if he is quick enough he can slip by James. But he doesn't really know where is car is or if it's even working. Logan practically runs for the front door and hopes James isn't there yet, but fate just seems to hate him today because James is standing right by the front door. Logan inwardly groans and strides over to James.

"Hey, you ready?'' He asks, Logan just nods. The taller brunette leads them to his car which is right next to Logan's. He looks over at James.

"We still need to get a new tube to replace the old one, but don't worry I can take you home.'' James and Logan slid into the car, not saying very much as they drive away from the school.

Logan gasps when he sees James turning into a huge driveway. The house is giant, way bigger than any of the homes Logan has ever lived in. James abruptly stops the car. Logan looks over at James. "Yeah I know pretty big, but cozy.'' James smiles when he sees Logan's mouth hang open. "Come on, I'll show you inside.'' Logan opened his car door and begins to follow James. The living room and kitchen are huge as well as the dinning room. James gently takes Logan's bag and sets it to side then sits down on the couch, motioning for Logan to do the takes a seat and looks up at James.

"Alright so what should we do our project over?'' James questioned him.

"W-Well I was th-thinking maybe how chemicals react?'' Logan asked more than suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. We could make a model and splatter it with paint. I have a background already set up in the studio outside if you want to help me with it.'' James stands up and offers a hand to Logan, who blushes and grabs his hand. The taller of the two takes them to the studio and closes the door behind them. James pulls out a few cans of paint and sticks two brushes in different colors of paint.

"Here.'' He hand one to Logan, who in return just stares at it.

"Let me show you.'' James sets the other brush down and takes Logan's hand in his then gently flings the brush foreword. "There. When you feel you have used enough of that color there are other brushes to use.'' James explains and picks his brush up.

Logan copies exactly what James showed him to do and continues to do this until he feels that is enough and turns around to put his brush down, but he didn't see James behind him and got a little on face.

"Hey!'' James is surprised when he feels something wet on his cheek. He then looks up Logan who looks mortified. James smirks and smears some of his paint onto Logan's nose. Logan looked a little shocked before he re-dips his brush into some paint and flicks it at James. James shrikes and dives to get a paint can. Now both are reaching for cans of paint and a full on paint war begins. about twenty minutes into the battle James stops when he hears the most beautiful thing in his life; Logan's laugh. Then Logan stops to.

"What?'' He asks still laughing.

"That's the first I've heard you laugh.'' Logan drops his head and looks at the floor.

"Logan, don't be ashamed. I like your Laugh and your smile too.'' James says quietly. Just as he's about to touch Logan's shoulder the studio door creaks open.

"James.'' Immediately James looks at his cloths and Logan's before turning back to the person that called for him.

"Yes?'' He asks timidly.

"What on earth happened?'' She questions authoritatively.

"Uh Logan was helping me with a project and it got a little out of hand.'' James speaks softly. Brooke looks over James shoulder and sees a young boy standing behind him.

"Just, Just get you both cleaned up.'' James nods his head and grabs Logan's arm. Just as they're about to leave Brooke grabs their shoulders. ''Logan would you like to stay for dinner?'' She asks gently.

"I-uh I don't want to burden you.'' Logan whispers.

"It's no problem, James show him the shower.'' James smiles at his mom and leads Logan into the house and up to his room.

"The bathroom's in there, you can borrow these. There a bit to small for me.'' James points to the conjoining bathroom and hands Logan the cloths. Logan hesitates for a moment before walking into the large room. He locks the door and quickly washes his hair and body. Then dries off and puts on the cloths, they fit perfectly.

"T-thanks.'' Logan says quietly.

"No problem. You can stay in here if you like while I shower.'' James suggests.

"O-okay.'' Logan sits in a chair near the bed and looks around the giant room. There are all sorts of posters on the walls, cloths all around the floor, and his desk is way over cluttered with pieces of paper and drawing and books. Logan leans back and stares at the ceiling. About fifteen minutes later James walks out into his bedroom with just his pants on. Logan averts his eyes and blushes deeply.

"Sorry, forgot my shirt.'' James apologizes. "Alright, let's go see if dinners ready, I'm starving.''

"You're always hungry.'' Logan astonishingly teases. James is shocked, Logan just made a comment.

"Did you just make a remark. And am I that fat. '' James laughs and pushes him a little. Logan smiles and continues to follow James.

* * *

"Th-thank you Mrs. Diamond.'' Logan whispers.

"No problem sweetie. And please call me Brooke.'' She insists.

"He looks at his watch and his eyes become aw big as an owl's when he sees the time.''

"I should g-get going.'' He picks up his plate, quickly rinsing it off, and grabs his book-bag. James is right behind him leading him to the car and driving him home.

"You were right.'' Logan says to James as they pull up to his house. The taller raises his brow, "What do you mean?'' He asks.

"I did have fun.'' Without another word Logan steps out of the car and watches as James leaves.

* * *

**Holy crap where did all these words come from? Anyway Yay Logan's not afraid of James anymore. Encase you didn't notice he stopped stumbling when he Teased James. But he does still stumble around everyone else. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be a time skip into the next week, now if you don't mind I am re-watching doctor who so yeah... thanks and review =)**

**P.S. If you have any ideas for the next chapter don't be shy to review or PM me.**

**~Mambrino **


	3. Chapter 3 Snow day

**Alright another chapter coming your way, but before I start I want to thank  
JackielovesLogan**  
**Angelrescue02  
Tel nok shock  
LittleMonkeyDog**  
**For reviewing the story they are much appreciated. Also I wanted to make Brooke Diamond nice in this story because in most of these stories I read she is pretty mean and harsh to her son and I didn't want that since Logan already has a lot to deal with. Alright you may begin reading.**

* * *

**One week later**

Logan laid on his bed just reading one of his science books when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly marked his place and picked the small device up. He had one knew text message,

**_James: hey =)_**

Logan bit his lip. It was one day before thanksgiving and Logan hadn't talked to James since Sunday when he had invited the smaller boy over to his house to help finish their project. _"What harm could it do?''_ Logan thought as he typed his message

**_Logan: Hi_**

Two seconds later his phone buzzed again.

**_James: Whatcha_**** doin?**

Logan playfully rolled his eyes, not that James could see it.

**_Logan: Reading_**

The raven-haired boy smiled awaiting another text, feeling it beep a minute later.

**_James: Boring ;) anyway I wanted to ask you_** _**something!**_

Logan thought for a minute before texting a reply.

**_Logan:_**_ Yes?_

He didn't even put his phone down before it buzzed again.

**_James: Do you want to go to the park with Kendall, Carlos, And I?_**

Logan froze. He had never been asked to go anywhere with someone unless it was with Dak and Jett, but that was to drive them home when they got drunk.

_**Logan: I don't know I mean I've never been**__**asked.**_

He sighed, he probably just ruined the only chance to get to spend with James beside his house or school.

**_James: Please I need someone to help me build a fort for our snowball fight._**

Now He was really nervous. He had never built a fort in his entire life, let alone for a snowball fight.

**_Logan: I've never built one_**

He was sure James was going to turn him down now. he felt another buzz

**_James: That's okay, I can help you. PPPPLLLLEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE!_**

Logan had to smile at that. No one had ever been that persistent about him doing stuff with other people.

**_Logan: okay...Be there in a minute._**

Logan sighed and picked up his jacket that had been laying on the ground. He then felt one last vibration.

**_James: Yay I'm so happy, see you soon __**

Logan laughed and made his way through the small house, thankful that his step-father was away on business for the rest of the week and Dak and Jett out of town visiting some friends. He stepped outside and swiftly locked the door. He turned around and smiled. It was a pretty nice day besides the cold, so Logan decided to walk to the park.

After about ten minutes of walking, he noticed three people standing near a bench in the park. Logan picked up his speed, not missing a beat.

"Hey man.'' Kendall said as the other two turned to look at him. Logan nodded at them before looking over at James.

"Alright, so you guys know the rules. No one can throw a snowball until both forts are done. Second we can't touch each others forts even when the fight begins. Third you do NOT hit the face. James smirked and wiggled his finger in-front of his face.

"We get it Diamond. Now GO!'' Carlos yelled. James grabbed Logan by the arm and pulled him over to their side.

"Okay, you start by taking a lot of snow and piling it up in-front of you, like this.'' James grabbed as much snow as possible and spread it out around them. He looked over at Logan, "Now you do the same while I do this side.'' James instructed. Logan nodded and coped exactly what James had told him to do.

BY the fourth try Logan huffed. Every time he tried to pile the snow up, it just toppled over. James heard Logan's little pout and looked over at him. He had to contain himself when he noticed a bit of snow resting in Logan's hair. He moved closer to the smaller boy and ruffled his hair to get the snow out.

"You sound stressed. What's wrong?'' He asked gently. Logan looked up, looking so innocent with his big brown eyes and red nose.

"It keeps falling.'' He mumbled. looking down from James to the ground.

"Here why don't I finish the fort and you make snowballs.'' James suggested.

"Okay.'' Logan whispered. "I'm sorry.'' Came Logan's small voice.

"Why, you have nothing to be sorry for?'' James questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't even build a fort.'' He muttered quietly.

"Logan it's okay. This way it will go much faster with me finishing the fort and you building snowballs, we'll have more ammo than them when the fight begins and won't have to waist time running to make more. Besides we've been doing this for years. You'll get better with more practice.'' James smiled at Logan, who returned it gratefully.

"Okay.'' Logan answered, more happier this time.

* * *

An hour later James finished the fort and Logan had a huge stock pile of snowballs right next to him, ready to be thrown.

"We're done!'' James yelled across the small park.

"Us two!'' Kendall yelled back.

"Then let the bat-'' James was cut off when a snowball whizzed right past his head, barley missing his face. "Hey!'' James yelled then motioned for Logan to grab a snowball. Logan reached down and grabbed a snowball and looked at James. "Okay when you see one of them throw it at them.'' James explained as he threw one towards Kendall and missing by an inch. Logan looked down then back over the fort. Right then he saw Carlos stand up, looking for one of them. Logan took that chance and threw as hard as he could. Suddenly a loud cry signaled that Logan had hit him.

"I'm hit!'' Carlos yelled, pretending to fall over and act like he was dying.

"Carlos get back up!'' Kendall shouted.

"Awesome. Good Job Logie-" Immediately James shut his mouth. He couldn't believe he just called Logan a nickname. His face begin to burn as it turned a bright red. Logan noticed and smiled a bit.

"It's okay. My mom used to call me that.'' Logan said as he turned his head back to the game. James visibly relaxed, forgetting about it and throwing another snowball toward Kendall.

Things seemed to be perfect until Carlos and Kendall decided to rebel and ran towards James and Logan's fort. "FOR NARNIA!'' They shouted.

Logan looked at James before they both made a mad dash for a tree. Logan got there sooner than James, climbing the tree and turning back to help James up; but it was to late they had reached him.

"Please Kendall, not the face.'' James begged.

"Than ask for mercy James and I won't.''

"Never!'' James replied sharply.

"Fine.'' Kendall raised his arm, ready to throw the piece of snow when one hit him on the top of his head.

Hey!'' He shouted and looked up in the tree.

"Y-You never said I had too.'' Logan may have stumbled, but he still smiled.

"Ha we win!'' James gloated, doing a cross between a victory dance and sizer. Logan couldn't tell.

"No way, nobody defeats the Knights!'' Kendall cried out.

"Kendall, he got me and you. He wins.'' Carlos said quietly. Though he hated being defeated, they did win fair and square.

"Whatever, are we going to go ice skating now?'' Kendall pouted.

"Yeah, come on.'' Carlos grabbed his arm and took them over to get their skates.

Logan looked down at James with a questioning look. "Sorry I forgot to tell you, but I brought extra skates.'' James smiled sheepishly. Logan continued to just stare at James.

"Are you mad?'' James asked. Logan shook his head. He could never be mad at James. "It's just...I've only skated once and that was with my mother when I was five.'' Logan explained quietly.

"Can I teach you?'' James questioned gently. Logan breathed in quickly. "You really want to teach me how to skate?'' Logan asked.

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun and besides snowball fights it's the only fun thing around here.'' James exclaimed.

"Okay.'' Logan whispered.

* * *

"I don't know if I want to do this anymore.'' Logan said, looking down at the ice below him. James was standing right behind him holding his shoulders. They weren't very far from the bank, but that didn't stop Logan's mind from going into panic mode.

"It's okay, I've got you. You just gotta trust me.'' James replied. "Now what you do first is put your right foot out and push then do the same with your left.'' James explained simply. Logan let out a small squeak when James grabbed his waist.

"Sorry, I don't want you to fall.'' Logan nodded, looking in-front of himself. Logan very timidly put his right foot foreword, pushing himself on the ice. James did the same, keeping a firm grip on Logan. Again Logan did it, but with his left foot.

"See. you're doing it. Just keep it up.'' Logan smiled and looked back at James, who also smiled nodding at Logan. The smaller boy continued this motion filling safe with James so close to his own body.

"Okay, now I want you to try it without my help.'' Logan turned his head backwards, fear clearly etched in his face. James instantly noticed and smiled gently at him.

"Hey it's okay. I'll be right beside you, holding your hand.'' Logan blushed, but nodded his head anyway. James waited until he was sure Logan was ready and skated to his left side, carefully taking his hand. "Alright, let's start again.'' Logan did as told and began skating again. Soon they were skating around the entire pond and Maybe Logan fell a little...Okay a lot but each time James caught him and steadied him again.

''Guys, I'm getting tired.'' All three heard their Latino friend complain.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty dark. We should be getting home.'' Kendall agreed. James and Logan nodded their heads and started for the car after taking off their skates.

"Let's stop by my house real quick, my made some hot chocolate and I don't know about you, but I'm freezing.'' Logan laughed and agreed with a small nod. Not even five minutes later, they were walking through the front door of James' house.

"Mom I'm home and I brought Logan with me!'' James shouted through the giant house.

"Okay, the hot chocolate is on the stove. Make sure Logan gets some!" Brooke yelled back. Logan chuckled when James frowned and waved off his mom. "She thinks I'll hog it all.'' James huffed. Logan followed him to the kitchen, watching as he took out two mugs and pour steaming hot chocolate into the mugs.

"Marshmallows?'' James asked. Logan just stared at him, not able to make up his mind. ''I'll take that as a yes.'' James said, stuffing a marshmallow into his mouth. Logan giggled a bit at that. They stayed in the kitchen for a while when Logan yawned a little.

"You tired?'' James asked softly.

"Yeah, I should probably get home.'' Logan replied. James nodded and grabbed his car keys.

* * *

"Thank you.'' Logan said as they pulled up to Logan's house.

"No problem. I haven't had so much fun in so long.'' James responded. "I'll see you later.'' Logan nodded and stepped out of the car. He turned around and watched James go, wishing so bad that he could stay with him forever and never have to come back. But that warm, happy feeling left when he walked through the front door.

"Where have you been.'' An all to familiar gruff voice asks. Immediately Logan freezes a feeling of fear creeping its way up Logan's spin. He turns to the only light in the small house, only to come face to face with his step-father.

Quickly Logan tries to locate his voice and speak up. "I-I was o-out with s-some f-friends.'' Logan stammers quietly. Robey Stands up from his chair and doesn't hesitate to push Logan back into the wall. He looks so much like Jett, except has a lot more wrinkles from smoking since the age of 17, his arm pressed into Logan's shoulder.

"Get in the basement now.'' Robey commands so softly, Logan can feel the fear shoot up his spin. Logan slips out of his grip and does what he's told, being shoved harshly down the stairs, where he knows what's about to happen.

The small boy feels Robey grab his arm and jerk him backwards into another brick wall. He slams his head into the wall, causing Logan to crash to the ground. Then his wrists are being chained against the wall. He looks up at the tall man, terrified of the look he's giving him. Next, he grabs a rod that's been heating near a vent for awhile, lifts Logan's shirt; reveling marred cuts and burns over his back, and presses it against his skin. Logan bits his tong, knowing if he screams it'll just make the torment worse. Robey smiles at his pain and presses harder. Logan is somewhat relieved when he pulls the metal away, only to be punched in the stomach. He doubles over in pain, fighting the restraints on his wrist, sending pain in them when the cuffs begin to cut into his pale skin.

Robey laughs a little at seeing this. But kicks him in the side when Logan whimpers. The raven-haired boy is doing everything possible to stop from crying, but the familiar sensation of burning behind his eyes is almost to much. He watches desperately as Robey takes a sip from his whiskey bottle and throws it against the hard wall, barley missing Logan's head as it smashes to pieces beside him.

"Next time I catch you out of this house, I promise you'll regret it.'' Robey slurs his words a little. But continues after a moment. "You know, I did you a favor. After your mother died I kept you here. What I really should have done is send you off into the streets. Then maybe you would realize what a worthless shit you really are.'' Logan looked away as Robey stepped foreword, punching Logan in the cheek, where the bruise from two days ago was still healing. Robey surprised him when he unlocked his cuffs and headed up the stairs. Probably to pass out in his room.

For a long while Logan just sat there, absentmindedly rubbing his wrists. Suddenly, as if a ton of bricks had hit him in the head, Logan began to sob. He _hated_ this. All he wanted was to get out of that house and never come back. He just couldn't _stand_ to stay here one more moment. But he felt that his chance would never come.

Finally after ab hour of just sobbing, Logan calmed down enough to head back upstairs. Instead of heading to his bedroom, he steeped into his bathroom. He took of all his cloths searching each and every cut and bruise on his skin. He stopped when he came to his wrists. The small boy turned the water on and got in, feeling the scolding water run over his body. Anger boiled underneath his skin as he grabbed a razor and began cutting at the soft flesh. crimson blood made its way down his arms and dripped to the water beneath his feet. He watched as the blood washed away as it ran down the drain.

After turning off the water, he stepped out and wrapped his fragile body in an old towel. He tuned off the light in the bathroom and quickly made his way into his closet of a room. He sat down on the bed and pulled out some gauze to wrap his wrist in. Then slid into a pair of boxers and a long sleeved t-shirt, before slipping into his broken bed. As he wrapped the blanket around his body, he heard his phone vibrate. Groaning, he opened the new message and couldn't help but feel a small smile plaster over his lips.

_**James: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!** **=P**_

_**Logan: Happy thanksgiving** **=)**_

_**James: Wow, didn't think you were still up.**_

**_Logan: What's that supposed to mean?_**

**_James: Nothing, it's just really late. Why are still up?_**

**_Logan: I could ask you the same thing _**

**_James: I'm always up this late. Why are you_**

**_Logan: Resons_**

**_James: oh come on, you know you can tell me. Was it a bad dream?_**

_**Logan: uh...yeah a bad dream.**_

**_James: It's okay. I have bad dreams a lot too. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Don't worry about it I'm sure you'll be okay._**

Logan smiled a little. He really wanted to tell James what was really going on, but he wasn't for sure he could tell him. Mostly because he was to scared to tell anyone. He held the phone close to his chest, letting a single tear fall down his face. Then he felt another buzz

**_James: Logan, you okay?_**

**_Logan: Yeah, just tired_**

_**James: Then go to bed silly head**_

_**Logan: Alright. Goodnight**_

_**James: Nighty night. Don't let the bed bugs bite =P**_

Logan shut off his phone, and for the first time since he was eight, Logan didn't cry himself to sleep.

* * *

**AWWW! poor Logie. I feel so bad for him. Sometimes I just hate myself for doing that to them, but it has to be done for it to make since later on in the story. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter. I wanted to get this up on thanksgiving, but as soon as we were done with dinner, we went out shopping. I was so sleepy that I didn't want to update. But I finally got it up. I hope I made a lot of it more fluffy than angst. Alright I am going out again I'll hopefully update within tomorrow, so keep up.  
**

**P.S. Thank you again for the reviews and don't forget to review again!**

**~Mambrino**


	4. Chapter 4 Leap of trust

Logan slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly and sitting up. He looked down at his wrapped wrist, wincing when he felt a burning sensation run up his arm as he moved it. Sighing, Logan swung his legs over the bed and made his way to the living room, relief flooding his body when he noticed his step-father had left. He didn't really bother with eating breakfast, he wasn't really that hungry. The raven-haired boy took a seat on the old red couch they had and turned on the T.V. Flipping to the science channel.

Just as the program was about to get to the good part, the doorbell suddenly rang. Logan huffed and got up. He opened the door only to be tackled to the ground when something solid hit his body. At first Logan panicked, thinking it was Robey, but when he leaned back he realized it was just James. He sighed and winced a little when he felt pressure on his abdomen. This did not go unnoticed by James. Quickly The brunette stood up and help Logan along with him.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?'' James asked, pure concern in his mercury eyes. Logan noticed and played it off with shacking his head 'no'

"I was just cut off guard.'' Logan explained as he shrugged it off. James still didn't look very convinced.

"You sure?'' James questioned, trying to inspect Logan before he backed away.

"Yes, I'm fine.'' James hesitantly nodded and backed up. "So why are you here?'' Logan asked quietly. James brightened up and Logan could have sworn he saw his eyes sparkle.

"I came over to see if you were doing anything, but I don't see anyone with you. Where's your family.?'' Logan visibly shivered when James called _Them _his family.

"Ugh, out of town I guess...'' Logan said as he looked to the ground.

"Oh, well my mom is making thanksgiving dinner and since no one is here with you to celebrate, do you want to come over?'' James asked sweetly. Logan chocked on his own saliva. He couldn't believe someone was inviting him to _their _thanksgiving. Most holidays he just stayed alone and watched as everyone else had fun with their families.

Logan backed up when he realized he wasn't even dressed. And now that he realized that, James was seeing him like this. His cheeks began to redden at this.

"What's wrong Logan? Did I do something?'' James questioned softly, concerned for him when he stepped back and noticed his cheeks flush red.

Logan glanced up, still acting a little shy. "I-I don't know. I really don't want to burden you guys.'' Logan stuttered, internally kicking himself for stumbling. He knew he could trust James, so why was he stuttering?

James defiantly noticed and took a gentle step foreword. He put his hand on his shoulder and leaned in very close to his face.

"Hey, it's okay. I know it's different, but it would make my day so much brighter if you were there.'' Logan looked up and blushed again, this time out of happiness. Someone cared for him so much that they wanted him at their house on thanksgiving. Why was James so different?

"Besides, have you seen how much my mom adores you. She would love it if you came to eat with us. Please!'' James begged. Logan bit his lip, starring into James' pleading eyes.

"But I'm not even dressed.'' Logan whispered. James rolled his eyes and laughed a little.

"You don't have to look fancy. Just put on the same clothes you wear to school.'' Very slowly Logan nodded, and James went off form there. "Yes! hurry and go get changed real quick and meet me at the car.'' James jumped up and down excitedly and made his way back to the car. Logan playfully rolled his eyes and made his way to his room. He quickly changed into a vintage t-shirt, jeans, black jacket, and black beanie. Finally Logan locked the door and slipped into the passenger seat.

"Alright, let's go.'' James put the car in drive and they started for his house.

* * *

It never ceased to amaze Logan with how giant James' house seemed. For just two people it seemed you would get lonely a lot, but James never really talked about it so Logan never asked. Logan looked up at the top of the house, smiling a little when he saw the lights strung around the house. They were absolutely beautiful even in the sunlight. No telling what they would look like in the dark.

The smaller of the two was pulled from his thoughts when he felt the car stop. Logan unbuckled his seat-belt and followed James to the house. As they entered the house, he could instantly smell the greasy holiday food. Instantly his stomach began to grumble as he realized he had eaten anything yet. James heard it and laughed a little while Logan just blushed and looked at the ground.

"James! is that you.'' Logan heard Mrs. Diamond call.

"Yes, and guess who's with me.'' He shouted back. Suddenly Mrs. Diamonds head popped out from the kitchen, eyes lighting up when she saw Logan standing a little behind James.

"Welcome Logan. I'm so glad you're here. it'll be ready in a few hours. Feel free to snack until then.'' Brooke said sweetly. Logan nodded and whispered a quick 'thank you' before James grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs to his room.

As soon as they walked in, James closed the door and jumped onto the bed. Then waving his hand for Logan to do the same. Logan sat down at the edge of the bed, at little nervous to be sitting so close to the taller boy. James sat up and turned his body so he was sitting right beside Logan.

"Ah, I'm so glad you could come.'' James sighed. Suddenly James turned to Logan, a question plastered on his features.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you alone?'' James asked bluntly, but Logan didn't feel the need to hide that from James.

"Well, my step-father is on a business trip and my two step-bothers are visiting some friends.'' Logan explained. James just nodded his head.

"Where's your mom?'' James asked quietly, not completely sure Logan wanted to talk about it. But at mention of his mom, Logan seemed to brighten up.

"Um, she died in a car crash when I was eight, but you didn't know. I actually like to talk about her, but most people don't want to listen.'' Logan said sadly. If you listened really closely, you could here the pretty boy's heart breaking into pieces. Who would ever ignore Logan? He was so sweet and kind to everybody. James shifted on the bed and rested a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Then tell me about her. I will listen.'' James said kindly. The brunette smiled as he swore he saw Logan's eyes flash with child-like excitement.

"Um, well what do you want to hear?'' Logan whispered.

"Anything. I want to hear everything about your mom.'' James encouraged. Logan lifted his head and looked straight at James.

"Okay. When I was younger my mom would let me help with thanksgiving dinner and let me mix some ingredients if I was good. She made this amazing pudding pie that everyone would devour in minutes. And right after we got everything we would sit in the living room and watch Christmas movies. I don't know she got this look in her eyes when winter would roll around. She loved Christmas and made sure that I did too. We would sit around the piano and sing Christmas carols together. Then we would decorate the house the next day. I just had so much fun with my mom, and I miss her so much, you know?'' He looked over at James who had his mouth wide open.

"What, is something wrong.'' He asked nervously. James shut his mouth and then found his voice to speak.

"It's just, the three weeks you've been here I've never heard you speak so much.'' James explained. Logan visibly tensed, afraid James was about to hit him. James noticed and relaxed, as to not scare Logan anymore. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just surprised, but it's okay because I like it when you talk. Please continue.'' Logan dropped his shoulder a little and smiled a little. Then returned to what he had been talking about.

The whole time James sat back and just listened to the beautiful sound of Logan talking. He wished so badly that he could just tell Logan how he felt. It was eating him up inside. He watched as Logan seemed to light up every time he changed to a new story. James loved the sparkle in his eyes when he talked about his mother. It made him seem even more innocent. Oh how much it killed James to know Logan probably didn't feel the same. They were stopped from Logan's conversation when they heard Mrs. Diamond call for dinner. James hurriedly grabbed Logan by the arm, not noticing the wince he gave when he grabbed his sore wrist.

As they rushed down the stairs they could smell the delightful sent off turnkey and other food as they neared the kitchen. James handed a plate to Logan and let him go first. Not wanting to be greedy, Logan grabbed one slice of turkey, a scoop of mash potatoes, one roll, and some water. Then he sat down at the edge of the table near James' chair and waited for them to join. James was next and sat down with a load of food on his plate that looked to be at least three feet high.

"Dear, are you sure you don't want more than that?'' Brooke asked nicely. Logan nodded and picked up a fork, slowly eating his food while James shoveled his food into his mouth. Logan giggled at James when he saw some mash potatoes on his lip.

"What?'' James asked, looking up at him.

"Oh my, James honey, you've got some food on your lip.'' Brooke laughed and handed him a napkin. James blushed sheepishly and wiped his mouth.

"You know what you should take Logan to see tonight, James?'' Mrs. Diamond asked. They both looked up at her. "Show him the Christmas lights down the street. The one with music playing outside.'' She explained.

"Yeah, great idea. Have you ever seen those Logan?'' James asked. Logan shook his head a little. "Then we'll go after I help clean up. Logan nodded and looked outside the window to see light snow falling to the ground.

* * *

"Oh my-'' Logan gasped, mesmerized by the twinkling lights.

"I know, they're beautiful aren't they?'' Logan just nodded as he continued to watch the lights move to the beat of a Christmas song. Suddenly he felt James step closer to him. Silently, Logan turned his head to meet James gorgeous eyes, which seemed to twinkle even more in the dim light.

"Do they do this every year?'' Logan questioned, not turning away from James.

"Yeah, it kinda became a tradition.'' James whispered. Suddenly he face so close to Logan's. He felt a rush of air make it's way up his spine.

"I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful in my life. Logan gazed at the light and then looked back at James.

"My mom would always take me down here as a kid and we would just sit here and watch them and sing songs.'' James said feeling he's face heat up at how close they were.

Without warning Logan suddenly felt a pair of soft, warm lips pressed against his. At first Logan was shocked and didn't know what was going on, but soon the gears began to turn in his head as he started kissing back. All to soon James pulled away and smiled at Logan, but that smiled faded when Logan stepped back, his shoulder beginning to shack.

"Logan?'' James asked quietly, starting to really regret his decision. "logie, What I'm sorry.'' Logan made to bolt and run for his house, but ha hand stopped him from moving any further.

"Logie, please I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.'' James pleaded as he held Logan's hand tighter. For a long time Logan just stood there looking at James, then he slowly spoke up.

"I-I'm not mad or upset. I a-actually feel the same way.'' Logan paused as he felt a tear slip down his face. "But I'm scared.'' Logan cried. James immediately wrapped his long arms around him and held him close to the point it would be considered bone crushing. He felt He 's shirt becoming wet as Logan sobbed. After just ten minutes of holding him, Logan lifted his head to reveal red-rimmed eyes. "No one knows.'' Logan whimpered. James instantly understood. He brought a hand to cup his face and wipe away the falling tears. Then ever so softly leaned in and gave him another sweet kiss on the lips. Logan didn't hesitate this time when he felt all the love pouring into that one kiss.

"It's okay, no one know about me either. We don't have to tell anyone about it okay. I just really want to be with you.'' James explained gently. Logan glanced up at James, knowing his words were true and he wanted so badly to believe him, but he just couldn't.

"Why, I'm not worth the time. Why do you care about me?'' Logan sniffled as more tears ran down his face. To his surprise he felt James brush the tears away again and lift his head to meet his.

"You are worth all the time in the world. If I had to give up all the time in the world to spend time with you, I wouldn't hesitate. You are worth everything Logie. And I care about you because you have such a big, kind heart. You always get this sparkle in your eyes when you talk about your mother and it's so cute. You wiggle your nose when you need to sneeze. I love the way you talk and smile. I love your bright eyes. I love your cute button nose. And I love you. I promise I've never been so sure. Please Logie-bear don't leave me. Your the best thing that's happened to me since I met my two best friends.'' After another Logan silence Logan looked up.

"Okay, I believe you.'' Logan looked up and saw nothing more than love and trust in the others eyes. "So what does this make us?'' He asked softly.

"Boyfriends. If you want.'' James replied just as softly. Logan nodded and had the urge to wrap his arms around James. Instantly he attacked him in a hug and let himself sob in his arms.

"Logie? baby what's wrong?'' James asked worriedly as they both fell to the ground on their knees.

"N-nothing I'm just s-s-so happy.'' Logan hiccuped. James smiled and kissed his temple. not to long afterwords the wind began to blow, causing them to freeze a little.

"Come on we should get home. I'm so cold.'' Logan nodded and leaned on James as they made their way home, both holding hands as they walked along.

* * *

**Okay I know it was a little rushed, but this way I can move on to the other major parts of the story. I really hope you guys enjoyed the next chapter. I REALLY love this story and I hope you do too! Alright until next time tis is your captain signing off**

**~Mambrino**


	5. Chapter 5 No big deal and The dance?

**Okay so I just want to say THANKS GUYS! for the reviews. Also the song down below is called I love you by Avril Lavigne and if you want to you should go listen to it once you get to that scene. However, I did have to change some of the lyrics and cut it short so it didn't go on forever. Alright I think I've talked enough. You may read now**

* * *

"So when were you going to tell us?'' A certain blonde asked as he and his three other friends sat around a huge oak tree in the park. Kendall had texted them before school that morning; asking if they would meet him at the park. So as soon as they dressed they headed to the park. Kendall stood by a tree waiting for them.

James lifted his head, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I don't know. We were a little scared to tell you both. TO be quite frank I was terrified what you two would think. I nearly had a heart attack when you found us. James explained.

"You know were okay with it right?'' He heard Carlos say as he looked over at him.

"Now I do, but we just didn't want anyone to know yet.'' James stated. Logan stood near James holding his hand as they stayed close to one another. Logan had honestly been scared to no end about them finding out. He was so sure that had been the end of James and his relationship, but the tall brunette stayed by him the entire time. Logan distanced himself from the conversation and thought about that day.

_Flashback_

_"You coming?'' Logan turned around and looked back at James. They stood outside in the school's orchard, no one really came back there so they had it to themselves. Logan smiled crookedly at James as he took his hand._

_James looked down at the smaller boy and couldn't stop smiling at how adorable Logan looked in the dim sunlight. He leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. Logan gasped and looked up at James, his bright nose and flushed making him look even more innocent._

_"What was that for?'' Logan asked quietly. James chuckled and held his hand tighter. _

_"You just look so adorable.'' James replied. Logan blushed and looked down. They continued to walk for a while, to happy to enjoy their lunch waiting for them on the bench. As they walked the silence seemed peaceful to Logan. Like for the first time Logan could feel safe and protected without worrying about anyone catching them. Suddenly James broke the silence between them._

_"Logie?'' He whispered. Logan stopped and turned toward the other boy, raising an eyebrow. James took that as a Que to continue. "You do want this right?'' James looked away and waited for Logan to turn and walk away. But instead Logan lifted a pail hand to his face and turned it toward him, complete honesty in his eyes._

_"I want this.'' Logan answered simply. James looked down and nodded._

_"You seem like you have another question. What is it?'' Logan asked gently. James looked up and smiled, glad he could trust Logan so much._

_"It's just... Can you promise something?'' He asked sheepishly. Logan raised an eyebrow._

_"What?'' James bit his lip and finally spoke up._

_"Promise you won't leave. Not like the others. I wouldn't be able to handle it if I lost you. You're so different and I love it. You actually care. I can't do this if you're gonna leave.'' James blurted out._

_Logan smiled, endeared that he cared so much. Then gently he wrapped his arms around the pretty boy, hugging him close. "I promise.'' Logan whispered in his ear. James smiled and back up a little, love showing Logan's big brown eyes. The brunette leaned in and gave him a sweet, passionate kiss to the lips._

_Just as the kiss started to get deeper, two voices caught their attention._

_"WHAT!'' James immediately pulled away and looked directly at his two best friends. Instantly they back away as the other two came closer. Logan felt tears begin to prick his vision. He knew exactly what was coming; panic attack. His breathing became quick, his vision blurred with tears, his head beginning to spin, trying to not fall to the ground. James just continued to back up until he felt a stone wall pressed behind him._

_"K-Kendall, Carlos?'' He stuttered. They stood their, starring at James, disbelief in their eyes. "W-What are you g-guys doing b-back here?'' He asked, trying to be strong for Logan. _

_"You guys haven't been sitting with us for almost a week. We started to come look for you guys and heard someone talking out here.'' Kendall answered, nonchalantly. _

_"What's wrong with him?'' Carlos questioned. James turned his head to see Logan hunched over, clutching his chest. He seemed to be shacking a lot._

_"Logan?'' James asked. Suddenly Logan dropped to his knees and began to sob. ''LOGAN!'' James shouted and dropped beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him to him. Logan continued to son, grabbing a handful of James shirt._

_"Logie, please look at me. What's wrong?'' James was becoming frantic at this point, wanting to know what the heck was wrong with Logan. the three of them listened closely as Logan began to mumble._

_"P-p-lease I'm s-so-rry. D-don't hate m-e. P-p-please.'' Logan begged brokenly. Everything felt like it was spinning around him. He gasped desperately for air. He couldn't take this any longer._

_"Logie, baby you gotta calm down. Please No one hates you. Look at me Logie.'' James pleaded. Nothing James was doing was calming Logan down, The small boy continued to apologize and gasp for air. He was becoming very light headed, tuning out the world, until he felt a hand gently grab his shoulder. _

_Ever so slightly, Logan glanced up and saw Carlos and Kendall standing before him, worry clearly etched in their features._

_"Logan, why are you apologizing?'' Carlos asked softly. Logan felt his lungs restricting, he couldn't breath!_

_"D-don't ha-hate me" Logan struggled to form the words he needed to say._

_"Logan, we don't hate you. In fact we both kinda suspected something was going on between you two. I promise we really don't hate you.'' Kendall exclaimed calmly._

_"Please Logie, just calm down. Use your inhaler.'' James commanded gently. Logan nodded and dug in his pocket for the small red inhaler. He brought it up to his blue tinted lips and pressed down, feeling the medicine open his lungs. He completely gave up and sat on the ground, James right beside him; also bringing Carlos and Kendall with them. For a long while, they stayed like that; ignoring the school bell and just sit there with Logan until he calmed down. Finally James was the one to brake the calm silence._

_"So you two aren't mad?'' James whispered. He felt Carlos hug him tight and then look him straight in the face._

_"James, you are our best friend. We've known you since you were three, why in the world would we be mad at your decision in love?'' Carlos replied smoothly. Kendall moved closer to them and lifted James face to meet his. _

_"Please listen to Carlos. We don't care. As long as you two are happy, then were happy okay? and don't worry we won't tell anyone.'' Kendall reassured. "We should probably get back, I've got practice soon.'' Kendall smiled and gave them both one last hug before heading back inside._

_Slowly the two stood up and looked into each others eyes. Logan felt another tear slip down his face, only to have it wiped away by James' thumb._

_"It's gonna be okay. I trust them.'' James soothed as he held Logan gently. The two shared one last kiss, then headed for the door._

_End of flashback _

"We promise, we're not going to tell anybody.'' Logan looked back at Kendall and Carlos, falling out of memory.

"Thanks guys.'' Logan whispered. Both of them smiled at Logan then gave both of them a hug. "We should probably get to school now.'' Carlos said as they broke apart. The other three nodded and headed down the long walkway to school.

* * *

"Hey!" James shouted when a piece of paper hit his head. Kendall snickered and sat back in his chair.

"So?'' He asked, cocking an eyebrow as if expecting James to answer a question.

"So, what?'' He question.

"You know what.'' The blonde replied. James motioned for him to continue. " Aren't you gonna ask him to the winter formal?'' James looked kinda shocked for a moment before shacking it from his mind and looked directly at Kendall.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask him after school but I need some help.'' He answered.

"Like what?'' James smiled and motioned for him to come closer. Quietly he whispered the plan in his ear.

"That's a great idea. I'll tell Carlos.'' Kendall and James stood up and grabbed their bags, the plan set.

Later after school

Logan lugged his bag to his locker and quickly opened the tall locker. As soon as the door swung open, a small white note fell to the ground. Logan shoved his bag in his locker and picked the neat paper up. He swiftly opened the piece of paper and gasped.

_"Meet me behind the school.__"_

Logan frowned, trying to determine who the letter was from. It wasn't James handwriting, nor was it Dak or Jett. Logan shrugged and guessed it was probably Kendall or Carlos and closed his locker as he set out to the back entrance.

As he stepped outside Kendall and Carlos tackled him, Logan who was caught off guard, stumbled back. Kendall handed a black case of something while Carlos shoved a bouquet of white roses in his other hand. Kendall turned and ran away in a different direction. Carlos leaned in and placed another white card into his hand, then took off after Kendall.

Logan gently sat the flowers and box on the ground, opening another neatly folded piece of paper.

_"Walk straight, then take a right.'' _This time in James' handwriting

The smart boy picked up his things and headed where the paper told him to go. He continued on his was and took the first right he saw. It lead to another garden the school owned, surrounded by thick, green, leaf walls. Standing in the middle of the small garden was a giant oak tree. Logan smiled brightly when his eyes landed on the tall brunette standing at the trunk, holding a guitar. As soon as Logan was within arms reach, James began to strum his guitar.

_"I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you_

Logan looked down and smiled a little. So surprised and happy, he thought he knew where this was going.

_And I, I like the way  
your such a star  
But that's not why I love you_

_Hey, Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need_ me?

James winked at Logan as he continued to strum along with his guitar. The air around them felt calm and peaceful.

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
the reason I love you_

_Is being you, just you  
The reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_

Kendall and Carlos stood near Jame, harmonizing with him at certain points. Logan just stayed their smiled.

_I like the way you talk and laugh  
when your here  
But that's not why I love you  
_

_And how you keep your coolwhen I'm complicated  
But that's not why I love you  
_

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel too?  
Do you need, do you need me?do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not so sure you knowThat the reason I love you  
_

_Is you being you, just you  
the reason I love you  
is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you  
Yeah, I love you_

James smiled and set the guitar down gently. Slowly he walked to Logan, digging something out of his pocket. He grabbed one of Logan's hands a put another neatly folded piece of paper in his hand. Logan looked down, then back up at Jame, who in return, just winked at him. Logan unfolded the paper and a tear almost fell from his face.

_"Will you go to the winter formal with me.  
P.S. open the black box_

Logan picked up the small box and opened it. There sat a beautiful, white corsage. Logan gasped and covered his mouth. Never in his life had he ever gotten one. Just the sight of seeing one made a tear fall down his cheek. He looked up and met James Mercury eyes. All he could see was pure love glistening in them. James reached out a hand and wiped the tear then leaned down.

"So does that mean yes?'' He whispered. Logan suddenly attacked his boyfriend into a hug, sharing a passionate kiss with each other.

* * *

**Alright another chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. I had the chapter typed, I just had so much to do so it was hard to find time to update. Again thank all you guys for the reviews they mean a lot.  
**

**My thanks to;  
Jackieloveslogan  
Angelrescue02  
Achocolatada  
**

**You guys are amazing, and I'm happy Brazil loves me =)**

**~Mambrino**


	6. Chapter 6 A new suit

**Wow I am just on fire *Licks finger* sss oh I'm good. I AM JUST KIDDING, though I do really love this story. I really hope you guys do too. I love all you guys. Alright I'll stop now. You can read. No really it's okay you can read. Like now, right now. Now **

* * *

Logan woke groggily to the sound of two people talking outside his bedroom. Slowly, he stood and peaked out his bedroom door. Suddenly he was yanked from his room. Logan let out a small yelp of surprise and instinctively recoiled. that is until he noticed a milliard mob of blonde hair. The smaller boy visibly relaxed and sighed. Kendall noticed and looked at him with his green eyes.

"Let's go.'' He said smoothly.

"Wait, what?'' he asked, raising a confused brow.

"Remember I said we where gonna hang with Carlos today.'' Kendall lied nonchalantly.

"Huh?'' Logan was growing even more confused as the moment continued.

''Just go get dressed and and I'll explain on the way.'' Kendall gave him a gentle shove and walked out the door, right past Robey, though he didn't seem to care. Logan quickly shut the door and grabbed a pair of discarded pants, a graphic Tee, and his usual black beanie and jacket. Then headed out to the car, where he could see Kendall and Carlos waiting for him.

As soon as he stepped in the car, he had a million questions running through his head.

"So, what's going on?'' He questioned the two.

"Well the dance is in a week and you need a new suit.'' Kendall explained.

"Aren't you excited?'' Carlos turned around in his seat and looked up at Logan. Logan smiled a little and blushed.

"I guess... I mean I'm really happy, it's just...I don't want to mess this up.'' Logan stammered.

"Dude have you seen the way he looks at you. I've never seen such emotion on his face.'' Carlos replied.

"Yeah, you would have to do something incredibly bad for him even considering you two break up.'' Kendall said, looking in the rear-view mirror.

The rest off the car ride was pretty quiet except for the music coming from the speakers. Kendall came to stop in-front of a small shopping center just outside the small town.

"We're here.'' Kendall said brightly. They all climbed out of the car while Logan followed them into the small shop.

A small ring sounded through the small store as they entered. A lively elderly man appeared at the desk upon hearing the bell.

"Well hello boys.'' He waved at them. Kendall and Carlos each smiled and waved back, while Logan hide behind them.

"Hi Mr. Sampson.'' they said in unison.

"What can I help you with?'' He asked kindly.

"Well are friend Logan here is in need of a tux.'' Kendall told him. The gentlemen smiled and gently grabbed Logan with a frail hand.

"Alright let's get started.'' Logan was led to another small room in the back. Not to small but not big enough for more the six people. "Let me get some measurements.'' Mr. Sampson pulled his measuring tape out and measured Logan's height and width. Then stuffed the measuring tape back into his back pocket as he wrote down the number on a piece of paper.

Swiftly, the older male made his way into the main part of the store. Kendall and Carlos sat in some chairs near the corner as Logan took a seat on a step. A few minutes later the tailor had come back with a bunch of different suits in his hands.

"Here you go. Just step in the dressing room and come out when you've got it situated.'' He exclaimed. Logan nodded and pulled the curtain for the dressing room.

"Uh, I don't know about this one.'' Logan yelled after two minutes of trying it on.

"Just come out and show us.'' Kendall shouted back. Logan emerged from the room, completely embarrassed. Carlos and Kendall held back there laughter, not wanting to hurt Logan's feelings. The suit itself reached way passed his fingertips and the legs went way down to the floor, making Logan look like a five year old trying on his fathers tux.

"Um Logan why don't you keep looking.'' Carlos replied, cursing himself when a little giggle left his mouth. Logan just nodded and went straight back into the dressing room.

"I don't like this one either.'' Logan said as he stepped out again. This time Carlos and Kendall couldn't contain their laughter. Logan just went with it and laughed to.

I-I sor-ry Logan. Th-that;s just priceless.'' Carlos chuckled hysterically. Logan agreed and the laughter died down. The suit was pretty normal, except for a few minor details. Like the puffed out shoulders, ruffled front and puffed out pants. Logan chuckled once more before turning back into his dressing room.

Tux after tux, tie after tie. Nothing seemed to look right on Logan. They had already been their for almost two hours and they were all starting to get frustrated. They felt like they had gone through the whole entire store. Until one last suit was handed to Logan. The raven-haired boy quickly pulled it on and gasped. The tux looked amazing on him.

He stepped outside for Carlos and Kendall to see, only to receive the same response and his.

"That looks amazing.'' Carlos mumbled.

"Yeah, you look awesome.'' Kendall replied in awe.

Logan blushed and it seemed a little girly, but Logan spun in-front of the mirror. The suit was a soft, snow-like white with silver underneath and tie silver too.

"You think James will like it?'' Logan asked quietly, still admiring the suit.

"He won't like it.'' Logan spun around at Carlos' words, raising an eyebrow. "He'll love it.'' The latino finished. Logan smiled and looked down. That's when he noticed the price tag and his heart sank.

"I can't afford it.'' Logan whispered.

"Then take it for free.'' Logan turned his head and starred at Mr. Sampson, a person he had only just met and he was already giving him free stuff.

"Wh-what. I...I can't d-do that to you.'' Logan stumbled in shock.

"Please, it's fine. I needed to get rid of the suit and it looks great on you.'' He responded cheerfully.

"But sir-'' Logan was cut off guard when he softly pushed him back into the dressing room to get changed. Logan carefully took off the tux and quickly slipped into his normal cloths. The elderly man took the suit from Logan and put it in plastic.

Logan thanked him all the way to the front door where Logan was almost shoved out the door. All three got into the car, headed back to Logan's house. Suddenly Logan felt his phone vibrate.

"Who is it?'' Carlos asked.

"James, he wants me to come over.'' Logan said quietly.

"That's fine. I can take you.'' Kendall replied.

"But what about my suit. I can't keep it at my house. It'll get dirty even in that plastic wrap.'' Logan said as he looked over at his new tux, a rush of excitement going up his spin.

"I can keep it at my house until the dance and you can get ready at my house.'' Kendall suggested. Before Logan could protest Kendall quickly stopped. Logan looked out the window and saw James big house.

"Thanks guys.'' Logan thanked.

"No problem. Like we said, as long as you guys are happy, then we're happy.'' Carlos replied warmly. Logan smiled and headed for the front door.

* * *

"Hey Logie.'' James greeted as he wrapped his arms around him. Logan looked up, looking so innocent. James kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Hi'' he replied quietly. James tugged on his hand to come with him. For a moment it was completely quiet in the house, confusion crossed Logan features.

"Where's your mom?'' he asked the tall brunette.

"Out of town for a business trip. She'll be gone for about two weeks.'' James answered as they climbed the stairs. "So we got the whole place to ourselves until she gets back. Maybe this weekend we can all get together and have a guys night.'' James suggested as he closed. This time instead of Logan tensing up, he simply sat on the bed and watched James situate himself against the headboard.

"So how did you get here so fast?'' James questioned.

"Kendall and Carlos dropped me off.'' Logan explained, causing James to raise his eyebrows because he couldn't raise just one. "We had to do some stuff today.'' Logan continued, James instantly pouted.

"How come I wasn't invited?'' He asked fake pouting.

"I can't tell you.'' Logan said teasingly.

"Oh come on.'' James reached around Logan, successfully tickling his sides. At first Logan laughed before grimacing in pain. James immediately backed off a little and wrapped his arms around his Logie. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you.'' James apologized continuously. Logan smiled and calmed down his breathing.

"It's okay you didn't know. I tripped over the rug last night and hit my side on the counter.'' Logan quickly lied. Feeling absolutely terrible for lying to James. But thankfully James didn't noticed and nodded. Logan shifted and made himself comfortable in James' arms, seeing as he wasn't about to let go. The warm embrace and steady beat of the taller male's heart was slowly lulling the smaller boy to sleep.

"You tired?'' James questioned softly. Little did James know, but the abuse at home was only getting worse. Now Robey was getting even more drunk when he bought a hug bottle of whiskey and chugged almost the whole thing. Nothing was worse than getting beat by Robey.

"mhmm.'' Logan mumbled. James smiled and laid himself and Logan down. Logan instinctively curled closer to James, resting his head on James' sturdy chest and wrapping an arm around his waist as James wrapped both arms around the the smaller boy, nuzzling his nose in his hair. Logan sighed in content and rubbed his cold nose against James' neck. James gently rubbed his back as Logan's breathing evened out.

"I love you baby.'' James whispered, not expecting a response, until he heard Logan mumble,

"Love you too.'' Logan then let himself be taken away by sweet sleep.

**(Time skip)**

Logan blinking and sat up a little when he was awoken by light snoring. Logan smiled and looked down before reaching for the small digital clock on the bedside table. Logan gasped when he saw the time; 10:55. James jumped up when he felt Logan slid off the bed and take off for down stairs. "

"Logan?'' James got up and followed him downstairs. "Logan what's wrong.'' Logan turned around and felt bad that he had awoken James. The brunette reached out a hand and intertwined it with Logan's.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how long we had been asleep. I've got to get home.'' James nodded and grabbed his car keys.

"Let's go.''

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow. Remember we gotta get up early for the school meeting.'' James reminded. Logan nodded and leaned in for one last kiss before exciting the small car. James waved goodbye and headed off. Logan sighed and unlocked the front door. though he was not expecting a large arm to push him back against the door.

"Hey Logie, where you been?'' Jett asked. Logan remained quiet. Suddenly he was kneed in the stomach.

"He asked you a question.'' Dak shouted.

"Where were you Logan?'' Logan calmed his breathing for just a minute.

"It shouldn't matter.'' _Wrong words. _Logan was thrown across the floor, landing near his step-father's feet. "Dak grabbed him by the collar and shoved him harshly into another wall. Punching him over and over in the stomach.

"You wanna be a smartass now!?'' Dak yelled causing Logan to coil up. "ANSWER ME!'' Logan remained quiet, screaming would only add to the pain. Dak dropped him and started landing painful kicks to his side and abdomen.

"Alright Dak, that's enough.'' Robey suddenly said, though Dak didn't stop.'' "DAK DO NOT DISOBEY ME!'' Robey slapped his face, causing Dak to look up. You two go to your room.

"But dad" Dak quiet when Robey slapped him again. Once they had left, Robey knelt down to Logan's level, lifting his shin slightly.

"I have a lot of questions Logan, do you know why?'' Logan simply just starred at him, not daring to say a word."Do you want to explain this to me.'' Logan pulled out his phone and showed him a picture. And instantly Logan's world fell.

* * *

**Oh a cliff hanger. I'm pretty sure you know what the picture is about. This was kind of a filler, but it had to be written. I hope you guys liked and also I am very thankful for all the reviews. They always make me smile. and thank you again!**

**~Mambrino **


	7. Chapter 7 This can't be true

**Alright another chapter. I am apologizing in advance for the many feeling you may feel after this. I really hope you guys are liking the story so far and thanks for reading. It means a lot. I would also like to tell you that I got 2,222 thousand words on the last one I can't believe there all 2's. Okay you can begin reading now.  
**

* * *

Logan felt his heart stop, his head began to spin, his eyes starring at that picture. Before he could question anything, the smaller boy was forced up to his feet and thrown down the basement stairs. Logan landed with a hard thump at the bottom. He was then roughly grabbed by the arm and thrown into a brick wall. Robey hadn't said anything after that, beginning to chain Logan to the wall. The boy didn't care anymore and started screaming as loud as possible. He stopped abruptly when a boney knee was brought to his stomach.

"You wanna explain this to me!" Robey yelled at the top of his lungs. Logan continued to look to the floor until Robey grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

"ANSWER ME!" He screamed. Logan flinched and resisted the restraints on his wrists. Robey was furious at this point, landing punches and kicks to almost every available limb he could see. By the time he was done Logan was covered in bruises and bleeding from the mouth, nose, and beneath his right eye.

"I'm not gonna ask again. Explain to me right now.'' Robey whispered into his ear. Logan was silent again, staring at his step-father. Just as Robey was about to strike again, his small voice came out raspy and quiet.

"Who-Who... t-took... that?'' Logan asked, gasping for breath.

"That's not the point.'' Robey explained calmly. "Now I want you to tell me what your doing and you better explain now BEFORE I DO SOMETHING RASH!'' Robey shouted near the end.

Logan felt one stray tear fall down his face before looking to the ground and finally answering his step-father.

"Me and James were kissing.'' Suddenly a beer bottle was thrown at his feet, shattering on impact.

"DAMN YOU!'' Robey yelled getting up in Logan's face. "DAMN YOU AND YOUR MOTHER!'' Robey pulled on the chains, causing Logan to wince in pain. "I SHOULD'VE GOTTEN RID OF YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE.'' Robey was stemming by this point. "YOUR JUST A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT, I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!'' Logan didn't respond at all. "MAYBE I SHOULD KILL JAMES!'' Logan looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"NO, no p-please, d-don't hur-hurt him.'' Logan begged brokenly

"And why shouldn't I?'' Robey asked. An idea came to Logan's mind, one that broke him on the inside

"I-I p-promise I'll-I'll br-break up w-with him. J-Just don't hurt h-him please.'' Logan pleaded, a wave of dizzines washed over him, causing his knees to buckle beneath him.

For a long time the only sound in the room was Logan sobbing. Robey leaned down next to Logan and whispered quietly into his ear, "You better. And if I _ever_ catch you talking to him or even standing by him you will regret it. That will be last time you see him.'' Robey straightened up and walked up the stairs, not bothering to unlock the chains. Logan struggled to breath and calm his sobbing, but there was no getting around this. He had to protect James even if that meant breaking up with his only love...

* * *

James sat patiently in his small car. He was parked just outside of Logan's small house. One other car besides Logan's sat in the driveway. He guessed it belonged to his step-father. He had never met his step-father, but the way Logan frowned every time they talked about he just felt that something was different about that man.

He stayed there for 10...20...30 minutes and the smaller raven-haired boy had not yet emerged from the house. James huffed and sacrificed his warm car for the cold wind outside. Slowly he made his way up to the door and knocked a few times, when a tall, chiseled man opened the door.

"Yes?'' he asked scruffily, as though he had been smoking for years.

"Hellos sir, is Logan here?'' James asked quietly.

"Yes.'' he replied simply. James smiled and was about to go in when a strong hand stopped him. "Ugh he can't see anyone right now. He is very sick and we don't want anyone catching it.'' James felt his heart sink just a little, but kept his smile on his face to be polite.

"Oh, well can you tell him I stopped by?'' James asked glumly. The older man nodded and abruptly shut the door. James sadly walked back to the car, when a thought accrued to him. _"Why hadn't he texted me. He always tells me if he's not coming''_ James remembered. For some reason he couldn't shack the feeling that something was seriously wrong. Unfortunately the brunette was running late and had to get to school soon. So he quickly stepped back into the car and drove off.

* * *

**3 days later**

James sat quietly in his seat, so many questions running throw his head. _'__Why hasn't Logan come back?, Why hasn't he texted me? Should I call him? Why won't he answer me? Did I do something wrong? what if he's seriously sick and something happens?__' _James was sucked out of his mind when a firm hand gripped his shoulder. He looked up and saw Kendall and Carlos standing next to him, weary expressions on there faces.

"James?'' Kendall spoke softly. James looked down at the ground, no longer able to look into their sad eyes. The small orchard that him and Logan sat in everyday seemed so empty, especially with all the cold white snow covering the ground.

"James, What's wrong?'' The blonde asked, kneeling next to his best friend, the Latino doing the same on the opposite side.

"He's still not here.'' James answered just above a whisper.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. Didn't his father say he was really sick?'' Carlos questioned.

"Yeah.'' James replied sadly.

"Well if he's sick with the flu he could be sick for a week. That's just how sickness works.'' Carlos explained gently.

"He hasn't been here for three days. What if something bad happened to him? What if I wasn't there to be with him in his time of need? What if-'' James rant was caught off when Kendall raised his hand.

"James out of all the people he talks most with it's you. If anything was that serious don't you think he would have called? you can't keep blaming yourself he's not dying.'' Kendall said firmly.

"Kendall's right. Don't blame yourself. And besides this time next week you and him will be going to winter formal together.'' Carlos replied cheerfully. A small smile cracked on James' face as he blushed a little.

"Oh, is that a blush little Jamie?'' Kendall teased lightly.

"Shut up.'' He warned jokingly and blushed even deeper.

"Come on, let's get to class.'' Carlos said as he pulled the brunette up with him and all three went into the school.

* * *

James sighed as he walked up the stairs in his empty, quiet house. As soon as he entered his room he immediately threw his stuff to the side and flopped down on the bed, his face pressed into his pillow. Slowly he turned onto he back and starred up at the white ceiling. He really didn't feel like doing homework and playing his guitar was waste considering he played to hard and broke two of the strings. James let out another frustrated sigh and closed his eyes. Just as he was on the brink of conciseness he felt a vibration in his pocket. James pulled out phone and squinted his eyes at the bright light that evaded them.

**_Logie: hey_**

James let out a big breath that he didn't know he was even holding.

**_James: hey oh my God how are you feeling?_**

**_Logie: I'm okay, I need to tell you something_**

**_James: Anything what is it?_**

**_Logie: can you meet me at the park?_**

_**James: yeah, I'll be there** **soon.**_

The brunette quickly jumped out his bed and flew down the stairs and almost broke the hook off the jacket rack as he hurriedly pulled it on. Then, like a flash of lightning, he was out the door.

It didn't take long to get down to the park, though, a light snow had begun to fall from the sky. James held his jacket closer to his body as he trudged through the thick snow. As he came around a large oak tree, he spotted a small raven-haired boy standing by the bench. James nearly tripped as he raced to hug his boyfriend.

Logan hadn't seen James coming and stumbled backwards as they were thrown into the snow. James wrapped his arms around him and held him close, incredibly happy to see Logan. But James loosened his grip on the smaller boy when he did not hug back.

"Logan?'' James asked, hoping he hadn't hugged the wrong person. But he was reassured when Logan looked up at him with big brown eyes. That's when he noticed tears filling his innocent eyes.

"Logie what wrong?'' he asked softly, concern crossing his features. Without warning Logan jumped at him and hugged his waist tight. James, who was very worried at this point, hugged back and rubbed his back when Logan began to sob.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I'm here.'' James whispered. He felt Logan back up, tears still falling down his face, and him shack his head.

"It's-It's n-not o-okay." Logan whimpered.

"Yes it is. I'm here and that's all that matters.'' James replied soothingly.

"Y-you d-don't get i-it.'' Logan croaked as he tried to calm his breathing.

"What do you mean?'' James asked quietly, starting to panic a little. For a long time, or so it seemed, the only sound was that of Logan's sniffles and cries. Finally Logan broke the silence.

"James, we-we-'' Logan began sobbing again. James came closer and put his hands up to Logan's face, wiping the tears from his face.

"We what baby?'' He questioned. Logan took in a deep breath and answered his question.

"We n-need to break up.'' Logan said. Instantly James' hands dropped to his side as he felt warm tears threaten to spill over his cheeks.

''Wh-what?'' he asked when he found his voice.

"James please-''

"NO! no you can't do this. you can't!'' James yelled with anger seeping through his words.

''James-'' Logan begged

"No, Logan. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?'' he asked. Logan, through his blurry eyes, reached out to touch the brunette's shoulder, but James stepped back.

''No, y-you nev-ver did any-thing w-wrong or-or hurt m-me. Please I-I do-don't want t-to hurt you.'' Logan cried. James stepped back even further, true anger in his eyes.

"To late.'' That was the last sentence he said before he stormed off towards his house, leaving a sobbing and gasping Logan behind...

* * *

**UGH sometimes I just hate myself. So yeah this kinda happened. This is NOT the end there is still some chapters left, just be patient. So anyway tell me what you think is gonna happen next and how I'm doing. I really hope you guys are enjoying it alright I hope you can hang on a little longer. Review?**

**thanks to my reviewers:**

**Angelrescue02**

**Jackieloveslogan**

**& Achocolatada**

**Thanks guys a love all my readers **

**~Mambrino**


	8. Chapter 8 decision

**Hey guys! so yes I know I hate myself for the last chapter and you're probably gonna hate me after this chapter, but again this has to be written to work with my story later on. Anyway I hope you guys caught the foreshadowing that I put in the last chapter. If not you'll find out this chapter what it was about. Alright you can read now.**

* * *

A certain brunette boy sat quietly on his small bed. So many different feelings were running through his body. So many unanswered questions that only one person could answer, but that person was gone now. James sunk even further on his bed, feeling his mind begin to slip into deep thoughts. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to erase Logan from his mind. The way the shorter boy would laugh when he tickled him. The way he smiled when James would play his guitar. The way he always seemed to perk up when his eyes would land on the taller boy. _'Maybe I did something wrong...Or maybe I pushed him away' _James thought in his mind. Suddenly a small knock came from his wooden door. James looked up and saw his two friends standing in the frame.

Both Kendall and Carlos smiled sadly at their best friend. It hurt them both so much to see him like this. The usually happy and teasing boy seemed so depressed and hurt now. They both grimaced when James returned their smile with a hurt look not only in his face, but his eyes too. They couldn't be exactly mad at Logan either though, they knew there had to be something seriously wrong for the teen to break up with James.

Carlos was the first to go sit on the edge of the pretty boy's bed, Kendall following behind. The brunette bowed his head, looking anywhere but his friends.

"Hey buddy.'' the Latino said softly, but James just ignored him and kept looking down. The blonde beside him finally just blurted out what they had come to say.

"Why are you here all alone James?'' Kendall asked forwardly. James instantly shrugged his shoulders, mostly an unconscious movement. Both boys sighed and sat back on the bed, closer to the brunette.

"Why are you two here?'' James whispered, trying hard to hide the pain and tears in his voice, but failing miserably.

"You don't expect us to go to the dance tonight without you do you?'' Carlos asked lightheartedly. James shrugged again, taking a small glance up at his friends. Big mistake.

As soon as he saw the sorrowful looks on their faces, James burst into tears. Carlos was the first to wrap his arms around the sobbing boy and pull him close. Kendall did the same also wrapping his long arms around the boy and shushing him.

"I-I want him back. I-I c-could n-never st-stay mad at-at him. I j-just wa-want my L-Logie back.'' James choked out. That small statement was enough to break both Carlos and Kendall's hearts clean in half.

"Jamie, I know it hurts and I don't know why this happened, but if there's one thing I Know Logan will come back. He's just going through something right now.'' Kendall replied gently. For the next hour James just sat there and sobbed as his two friends held him. Finally after a while James had calmed down enough to speak coherently and wipe his eyes.

"You guys don't have to stay here with me. You should go to the dance.'' Suddenly a pillow was thrown at his head, causing the brunette to laugh a little.

"I don't want to hear you ever say that again. Now who's ready-'' Carlos was cut off when they all heard James phone going off. James reached down to answer his phone when he noticed the name popping up on the screen..._Logan._ James looked to Kendall and Carlos for help. They both encouraged him to answer the phone. James nodded and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?'' James asked quietly.

"No! stop...please!'' The three all heard Logan yell from the other side of the phone.

"I-I d-did what YOU t-told me too!'' Logan yelled. Instantly the phone went quiet and they thought they had lost Logan until a shrill cry sounded over the phone. All eyes were on the other side and just as they were about to hang up and bolt for the front door, an all to familiar voice came on the phone. "I told you, you would regret ever being born.'' Then the line was cut.

* * *

**(A little bit before the phone call)**

Logan sat on his knees, his hands pulled up above his head by chains. The small boy felt so weak and tired. He hadn't been to school in a week. His step-father had kept him chained up ever since he found out Logan had snuck out to met James. Robey had a full out druken fit after that. Every limb from head to toe was bruised and bleeding. His breathing was short and erratic. The smart boy guessed he had a few broken ribs, a broken shoulder blade and at least a fracture in his knee. Shattered beer bottle pieces were stuck in his skin from falling over his head. A long deep cut ran down his face, caked in blood. He shook furiously at the coldness in the room. His shirt was basically ripped in half and his pants were torn up as well. Every inch of his body ached. All he wanted was to be back in James warm, strong, safe arms again. More than anything in the world, but he knew those days were over. No matter how much he told himself that, it just didn't seem to register.

Logan lifted his head when he heard the door close, indicating that Robey was done with his beating secession for now, just until tomorrow where this never ending pain and sorrow would never end. Logan took that as his chance to slip his hands through the cuffs restraining him. For a good long 30 minutes Logan attempting to pull himself free. Finally his right hands slipped free, but not without searing pain surging through his arm. His wrist was bleeding heavily as he used it to get his other hand out. With a little relief he was able to get it out also, barley finding the strength to pull up his own body.

Quietly, Logan made his way up the stairs. Stopping at the very top to check for Robey. When he saw no sign of the older man, he made a mad rush to his bedroom. All he needed was his phone to call anyone and get the hell out of that place. Logan felt relief when he noticed his phone had stayed where it usually charged and grabbed it from his desk. His relief was short lived when he turned around and was face to face with Robey. Without Robey noticing, Logan slipped the phone into his pocket. Robey stepped closer to Logan. He meant to scream, but nothing came out, just a small whimper. Robey grabbed Logan harshly by the shoulders and tried to push him back to the stairs, but Logan caught the tip of the counter near the kitchen and flung himself inside, landing hard on his side.

Robey grabbed the boy by his collar and punched Logan square in the jaw. Logan fell backwards hitting his head on the counter. Robey grabbed a stake knife sitting on the counter and brought it to Logan's throat. Logan panicked and began to plead with Robey.

"No !stop...Please!'' Logan was beyond histarious now.

"YOU ARE SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT!'' Robey screamed.

"I-I d-did what YOU t-told me too!'' Logan yelled. For one second Robey pulled back and Logan almost felt relieved...until a fierce burning sensation struck him in the side. Logan let out shrill cry of pain instantly reaching down to touch it, only to be met with thick crimson blood. Robey had backed off. momentarily shocked, even in his drunk state. But it didn't last very long, a smirk spreading across his face. The short boy had pulled himself up against the wine rack, clutching his side. Robey leaned down and pulled the knife from his side and drove the knife in again. He laughed as Logan stood weakly on his feet, his hand that wasn't clutching his side was holding the wine rack.

"Pl-please j-just let m-me die!'' Logan wailed.

Robey smiled devilishly at him. "Your wish is my command.'' With that he sunk the knife back into his side. The last thing though, that Robey was expecting was Logan grabbing a wine bottle and using what little streangth he had left to smash it against his head. Robey stumbled back, feeling blood begin to trickle down his side. Without warning a much bigger body slammed into his, causing him to fall to the ground

Logan lost is balance and crashed to the floor. Everything was starting to fade a little and darkness was ebbing away at his sight. Everything for the moment felt numb. The only thing that pulled him out from his thoughts was long strong arms bringing him into someones lap. Logan looked up, parsley blinded by the light above, when he noticed long brunette hair hanging above beautiful mercury eyes.

"...James?'' Logan asked softly. Every breath becoming harder to take in.

"Yes, yes baby it's me.'' James whispered soothingly, running his hand through Logan's raven locks and holding his bloody side. Carlos was of to the side somewhere screaming for an ambulance to hurry up and get here. Logan smiled his crooked little smile again, though it was much weaker than usual.

''James...I-I'm so S-Sorry.'' Logan whimpered. James bent down and kissed him gently on his forehead.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have known something was wrong.'' He felt weakly shake his head and whisper 'no' to him.

"Why...Why aren't y-you... at th'the...dance?'' He asked. each word getting slower and slower.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is I'm here with you now. Nothing can take you away.'' James said pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around Logan's shivering body.

"James?'' He heard Logan asked after a short silence.

"Yes?'' replied quietly.

"Will you...Will you d-dance w-with me?'' He questioned timidly, yet so very weak. James felt tears spring to his eyes. He remembered that Logan had never danced with anyone before.

"Yes.'' he replied simply. Ever so gently James picked the smart boy up and craddled to his chest. Logan whimpered, but surpresed the pain so he could enjoy this moment with his only love.

The moment wasn't sweet or heartwarming. There was no music to dance to. There was no rythem or drum to move them along. There was just them. The two of them in their own little world. Logan felt himself becoming lighter and lighter. Finally feeling safe and warm. And ever so slowly the darkness awaiting had finally surrounded him as he let go...

* * *

Logan awoke abruptly in to a blanket of whiteness. There was nothing around him or in-front of him. There was only a soft sound of music playing in the distance. Logan slowly got up to his feet, noticing that the pain was no longer hurting his side. Logan followed the music to large oak doors. He pulled on the doors and a loud creak made itself known as he stepped inside. It seemed like he was standing in a beautiful cathedral, with wooden sections made for people to sit on, long walkways, and a grand piano at the center.

Logan took long steps to the front, noticing someone behind the piano.

"Hello?'' He asked. The person at the piano gently stopped and turned around. Logan gasped when he recognized who was playing the grand piano.

"m-mom?'' He stuttered. The tall women stood up. She had long, curly raven hair just as his. Her eyes were a warm and inviting shade of brown. And her porcelain skin matched his just as perfectly. Logan felt a tear fall down his cheek. It was whisked away when the women touched his cheek.

"Mom, i-it's really you.'' Logan said, immediately wrapping his arms around her waist. just smiled and hugged back, a light glowing off her skin.

"Logan, you have no idea how long I've waited to see you.'' she said brightly.

"Mom, I've missed you so much.'' Logan cried.

"I know. I've missed you too.'' She said gently. She stepped back from Logan and smiled, but the smile dropped when she noticed something.

"Son, why are you here?'' She asked, puzzled

"I don't know. I just kinda showed up.'' He explained, confused as well.

"Logan, sweetie. As much as I want you to stay, it's just not your time to go yet.'' Logan's eyes grew huge.

"No! I don't want to leave. I want you with me.'' He cried again.

"Logan. You have to go back. There is someone waiting for you down there. I know this is hard, but this person can help you. I've been with you every step of the way.'' She explained calmly. Logan looked down and thought for a moment. He gasped when he realized who she was speaking of.

"James...'' He replied. his mother simply nodded her head.

"I can't force you to go back. this is your decision.'' Logan looked down at the ground then back at his mother. He wanted more than anything to be back with her, but he also wanted to be with James just as much. _"I've made my decision.''_

* * *

**Yay another chapter. I know you probably hate me, but this turned out pretty well. And I am just warning you the next chapter is going to be AMAZING! I really hope you guys are enjoying my story and I just love the reviews you guys post they always make my day. Alright my thanks to:**

**Angelrescue02 for always reviewing each chapter! Thank you**

**Germanrusher**

**all my reader are amazing for sticking with me this long. I love all you guys and Review?**


	9. Chapter 9 blame

**Okay guys I'm back. I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to update. The first part of the week Fanfiction wasn't letting me get into my account and I started to worry, but I finally got in and could update. So sorry for the late update anyway I love you guys. And you can read now**

James sat uncomfortably close to the white rectangular hospital bed. His hand holding on tightly to a frail, porcelain hand. Everything was yelling at James that the love of his life was still alive, the beeping of the machines, the rise and fall of the other's chest, the breathing machine inhaling and exhaling; yet James couldn't see past Logan's last breath. No matter how much he tried to forget it, the image never left his mind. His white skin almost matched the small white blanket covering his lower half. Bandages wrapped around his right shoulder and torso. A large bruise ran from his top right temple to his cheek bone. His lips looked like a faded and dying rose. His body was littered in deep gashes and bruises.

_''I should have known. I should have been there. I should have noticed. This is my fault, Logan almost died because I never took notice. He's laying here because of me. Maybe if I had followed him after we broke up. Maybe I should have pulled him back into my arms when he tried to get away.''_ James thought this time and time again. A never ending cycle of blame.

"James?'' The tall brunette was pulled from his thoughts as someone called his name. He looked up to see Kendall and Carlos standing near the edge of the bed. Carlos took a hesitant step foreword. When he received no rejection from the other he gently laid his hand upon his shoulder.

"...James?'' Came Carlos' small voice.

"It's my fault.'' James mumbled, shrugging out of the Latino's hold.

"James stop-'' Kendall started, but was stopped when James stood up and help up his hand.

"No Kendall, it is my fault. I should have known something was up. He wasn't at school for almost a week and he never called or texted me. I should have done something!'' James seethed with anger. Not towards his friends, but at himself.

"James, we didn't know either. It's not your fault.'' Kendall tried to reason.

"But you didn't spend every day with him like I did.'' James spat, "I saw him everyday and I never noticed anything different. Why, why do I have to be so clueless.'' James was boiling with emotion.

"James, you couldn't have known-'' Carlos tried to say, but was cut of by the brunette.

"I"M THE REASON HE"S LAYING HERE.'' James didn't think his heart could shatter anymore, but apparently it could as he slid down the wall and hugged his legs sobbing loudly into his knees. He could feel his chest heaving as he sucking in oxygen. five minutes had gone by and James was still in that same position, crying loudly. He thought Kendall and Carlos had left until two pairs of arms wrapped around his body.

"It-it's m-my fa-fau-lt. L-Logie's he-he-re be-because of m-me.'' James sobbed. he felt a soft hand whip away his tears and lift his chin.

"Shh Jamie.'' Carlos spoke so soft and calmly, giving James a chance to even out his breath. "Logan would never blame you in a million years. Every time he looks at you, I see so much love and passion. He could never blame or hate you. You mean so much to him and he means so much to you. You've got to stop blaming yourself.'' Carlos said softly.

"Carlos is right James. What's important right now is that Logan is alive and breathing. We all need to be focused on him getting better and healing.'' Kendall agreed, pushing James bangs out of his eyes. James looked up at both of them, cracking a small smile.

"W-what did I-I do to h-have such g-great friends?'' James whispered.

"Being you.'' They both answered in unison.

* * *

James felt a small nudge to his arm. He blinking sleepily and looked up through his half-lidded eyes. His mother was smiling down sadly at her son.

"James, sweetie?'' She asks. James is up in an instant, hugging his mother tightly.

"Mom, when did you get here?'' He questioned.

"Jennifer called me and told me what happened. How is he?'' She turned and looked at the sleeping boy next to them.

"He's stable. The doctor said he's in a coma, but it's only temporary.'' James reached out and took Logan's limp hand in his. ''I want him to wake up so bad.'' James whimpered, trying to hid the tears in his voice. Brooke, though, could hear them plain as day and grabbed her son, hugging him tight. That's all James needed. He just needed his mother to hold him and tell him that it's okay.

"I'm so proud of you James.'' She said warmly as she stoked his hair. James looked up, very confused.

"Why?'' he squeaked.

"Because you're the only one who took the time to get to know Logan. You, Kendall, and Carlos. I love you so much baby.'' She said hugging him close.

"I love you too mom.'' He replied.

* * *

**(one week later) **

one week, one long week since James had found Logan. One week since Logan had his first dance. One week since he feel into a coma. James sat in the same spot everyday. not caring that school had let out for break. Everyday he was given a meal and mostly stayed by Logan, except for going to the restroom, but even then James would be back in a split second.

James traced his hand absentmindedly up and down Logan's arm, creating odd shapes and figures on his arm. He huffed as he looked up at the wall clock. "7:30'' he read aloud then looked back down at Logan. Small tears pricked his vision as he lifted the smaller boy's hand to his lips and kissed it. James got down on his knees, close to Logan's head and began running his hand through Logan's now flat hair.

''Please Logie, please wake up. I need you here. I need to tell you how much I love you...and how sorry I am. I want you back. I want to hold you again. I want to feel your lips on mine. I promise I will _Never_ let him hurt you again. I swear on my life. please Logan I need you. I need you way more than you need me. I need to know you're okay. I want to feel you grip my hand back, where it fits perfectly-'' James stopped when he felt Logan's weak hand grip his. James shook his head and looked back at Logan. His eyes where still closed and his chest was still steadily rising. _"I just imagined- wait.''_ James felt another tug on his hands. He swore he saw Logan's eyes flutter a little. Instantly James was up and out the door.

"I need a doctor. Please!'' he yelled. Immediately a nurse was running passed James and into the room. James ran over to her and explained what happened.

"I felt him grab my hand.'' The nurse nodded and called for a doctor. The doctor that had been attending Logan ran into the room grabbing things he needed.

"Logan, Logan. If you can hear me I want you to squeeze my hand. A moment passed before he felt a weak squeeze to his hand. "That's good Logan. Can you open your eyes for me.'' two minutes and thirty-eight seconds passed before, ever so slowly Logan's big brown eyes fluttered open. "Good. James I need you to step out for a minute so we can take a better look at Logan.'' James' eyes grew wide. Two male nurses forcefully pulled James out of the room as he kicked and thrashed to see Logan.

"Sir, please let the doctor see him then you can go in.'' One of the nurses begged. James stopped and paced around the small hallway, calling his two friends and mother. twenty minutes later the doctor stepped out walking straight to James.

"You can go see him now.'' He said. James didn't hesitate to push past him and run into the room. Sitting up in the bed, looking much more awake was the only and only Logan. James speed full speed to Logan, almost taking him out of the bed.

"Logan, oh my god, Logan. You're, you're awake.'' James stammered.

"J-Jamie.'' James pulled back and looked at him, tears freely flowing down his face.

"Yes?'' he asked.

"I c-can't breath.'' James immediately loosened his grip, forgetting about the bandages.

"Logan.'' James breathed, holding him as close as possible without hurting him. "Logan...I-I.'' James stopped when he felt a finger cover his lip. James shushed and just held Logan, crying along with Logan. not Long after James sat back a little, starring straight into Logan's beautiful eyes. Ones he never wanted to see closed again.

"Logan, I'm so sorry. I wished I had known. I wish I could have been there for you. I wish I had never left you out there. I'm so, so, so sor-'' James was cut off when a pair of lips met his. This kiss was so much different from the others. It held so much more purpose, so much more love and passion. It's was absolutely perfect. Logan was the first to break it, still looking at James.

"I heard everything you said. And this time I know it's true.''

"Logan, I will make sure you never have to go through that ever again. I love you.'' James whispered the last part

"I love you too...''

"LOGAN!'' they both heard two familiar voiced yell, causing them to giggle

* * *

**(Three days later)**

''Alright Logan, you can take a seat there.'' Logan sat in an attorneys office, next to a taller brunette sat, holding tightly to his hand.

"Now Logan I want you to tell me everything. We need all we can get from you to use against your father and brothers.'' The middle aged man explained. Logan slowly nodded and looked over at James who game him an encouraging smile

"When I was younger,'' Logan began slowly, "My mother died. I was about eight at the time and at first my step-father just drank a lot and would stay out almost all night long. Me and my step-brothers would have to make sandwiches for dinner most night. for a year Robey would stay out drinking until one night when he came home he pushed me down the basement stairs and began punching and kicking me. If...If I screamed then the punishment would only last longer.'' Logan looked down and held back some tears.

"You can step out anytime Logan.'' the man reminded. Logan just shook his head an continued along.

"Soon Jett and Dak started doing the same thing to me when they were unhappy or upset. Every...Everyday I would go through the same thing. This continued for a few years until I was about thirteen. That's when...When...he-he.'' Logan couldn't go on as tears fell down his face and sobs began to rack his body. He felt as though he were back in that very room with Robey. the older male nodded his head toward James and stepped out for a second to give them some time.

James bent down next to Logan, rubbing his back soothingly and whispering comforting words into his ear. "Shh Logie, it's okay. it's okay.'' He soothed. ''You don't have to do this Logan, not if you don't want to.'' James reminded gently. Logan shook his head again.

"N-no I need to.'' Logan explained. James nodded and scooted his chair closer to Logan then motioned for the other man to come back in. Logan whipped away the tears and sniffled a bit before continuing.

"One day...he came b-back earlier t-than usual.'' Logan struggled to get out.'' Instead of p-pushing me d-down the stairs, he...he pu-pushed me on the couch. Then he t-took my c-cloths o-off...'' Logan was using all his strength to keep from sobbing again and pressed on. ''I-I tried ge-geting away b-but he hand cuffed m-me to the couch. he-he took o-off my b-boxers and t-touched me.'' James had enough and stopped there. That seemed to be all the attorney needed and stepped back out to talk with the police.

The pretty boy turned to Logan and engulfed him in a hug, kissing his temple lightly. ''Logan, I'm so sorry.'' James cradled Logan to his chest, letting the smart boy cry into his lucky white v-neck. Logan looked up and wiped some of the tears away. James brought up one hand and swiped his hand across Logan's pale cheek.

"I-It's okay. All t-that matters n-now it I-I'm back w-with you.'' Logan said nuzzling his face into the crook of James' neck.

"And you always will.'' James whispered, catching Logan in a simple, sweet kiss.

"Can we go home now.'' Logan squeaked and looked up at James. And God he looked just like a five-year-old asking for candy.''

"Yeah,'' James hadn't even realized they were on the floor until he was up and helping Logan to stand without putting to much pressure on his ribs. Just as they were making there way out the older man stopped them.

"The court date is January 3rd.'' they nodded and held each other's hands as they walked out.

* * *

**OMG one chapter left! I really hope this chapter turned out good. Again I'm so sorry it took me forever to update. I love you guys so much and I am glad you support me. You are all amazing and awesome! Again thanks for the reviews. my thanks to:**

**Isitalovesbtr**

**angelrecue02**

**jackieloveslogan**

**rusherqueen69**

**achocolatada**

**Thanks guys, happy holidays **

**~Mambrino **


	10. Chapter 10 forever together

**Okay before I even get started, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! so don't freak out because this is the last chapter. The title will be 'Different (Another adventure)' so watch out for it. Now when you get to the time skip I put a certain song in their called 'On a night like this' by Dave Barnes and if you want to you can listen to it. Alrighty then, you may now read the FINAL chapter.**

James waited anxiously outside the courtroom doors for Logan. Every nerve in his body wanted to burst through the doors and beat Logan's step-father and step-brothers until they couldn't see straight, but he knew that would just cause more problems. James let out a heavy sigh and sat down on a bench near the entrance. These last few days had been hard for Logan, and maybe he wouldn't be here without the brunette reassuring him. But one thing was true, they both needed each other.

James starred ahead, watching as light snow began to fall from the darkened sky. The tall brunette smiled a little, imagining Logan and himself playing in it and throwing snow balls at each other, then maybe drinking some hot chocolate and snuggling with one another in his warm house under the fluffiest blanket.

Just as James' nerves where about to get the best of him, the court doors swung open and tons of people fled from inside. James waited patently for his genius to appear. The boy raised an eyebrow when he had not yet found his Logan. James searched the now almost vacant area in hopes of finding him, but never spotted him. James wondered into the small court room, his eyes scanning all around. Suddenly the brunette felt someone grab him by the arm and he spun around.

"Mr. Diamond?'' an older looking lady asked.

"Yes?'' He questioned, frowning a little.

"Are you looking for Mr. Mitchell?'' she asked.

"Yeah, have you seen him?'' James looked up before looking back at the women.

"Yes, he told me to tell you that he had to get away from the crowd and that he's in the back of the building.'' She explained. James nodded curtly and almost ran to the back. James caught his breath when he saw Logan sitting on the ground, his legs pulled to his chest and his head resting on his knees. James smiled crookedly and took a seat beside his lover.

Logan looked up once then rested his head on James shoulder. The taller of the two gently wrapped his arm around the other and brought him close.

"So what'd they say?'' he asked immediately, but still gentle. Logan stayed silent for a moment, looking down at the ground before turning toward James and taking his hand, tracing over all the small lines.

"They said that Robey is going to prison for 50 years to life and Jett and Dak are going to jail for 25 years with chance of parole.'' Logan whispered lowly.

"And where did they say you would go.'' This was the question both James and Logan had since they found out about the court day. What if Logan moved out of state and they never got to see each other again. This question brought tears to James' eyes, but he knew to stay strong for Logan. No one could ever take him away.

"My Nana. she's moving up here from Texas so I can finish out my senior year here. I used to see her all the time. She's pretty good.'' James let out a deep sigh that he didn't even realize he was holding. But he didn't have time to celebrate just yet, because Logan still looked upset.

"Well that's great, but you don't seem to happy about it.'' James said, reaching over and pulling Logan to his chest. The small brunette wrapped his arms around the pretty boy's waist and dropped his head onto his shoulder.

"I am, it's just... what if they come back, or they decide to let them go, or my Nana doesn't approve of our relationship. I-I don't k-know if I-I can d-do this with-out you.'' Logan begins to shack as he cries into James' shoulder. James instantly holds Logan tighter to him, kissing Logan on the side of his head before leaning back a little and looking into his eyes.

"Hey, hey look at me.'' James commands gently, but firmly. Logan hesitates for a second before looking up at James mercury eyes. "After all you been through and all the proof your lawyer has and all the pictures I know for certain Robey, Dak, and Jett won't be released for a long time and we'll be long gone from her. And what ever happens with you and your Nana will be okay. Like you said before she's good so I'm sure she would if she loves you as much as you love her.'' James said reassuringly. James bent down, his hands on either side of Logan's face, giving him a short kiss on his nose, then to his lips. Logan melted perfectly into the kiss, everything being reassured in the small gesture.

"Now,'' James said taking a blindfold out of his pocket. ''I have a surprise for you, but you have to trust me.'' the pretty boy slid the blindfold over Logan's small eyes and tied a knot. carefully James put his hands on Logan's shoulders and began to lead him away from the small building.

"And about trusting you,'' Logan whispered. ''I always will...''

* * *

"Are we almost there?'' Logan asked, growing antsy. James smirked and bent down to kiss the outer shell of the geniuses' ear.

"Don't worry Logie we're almost there.'' James replied.

"Alright, stop.'' James swiftly untied the blindfold and dropped it to the ground. Instantly Logan gasped as he felt his heart stop.

There in the middle of a beautiful orchard stood white roses placed neatly in a large oak tree. Spread across the benches and other walkway where little rocks with L+J carved into the stone. on the branches of the tall oak tree was a large sign that read 'JUNIOR WINTER FORMAL' At the base of the trunk were Carlos and Kendall, the blonde holding an acoustic guitar and Carlos singing along in harmony with Lucy and Jo. Camille came up to Logan and handed him a white rose corsage, just like the other one. Logan happily let her slip it on his wrist as he looked up at James.

"I never got to have a proper dance with you.'' James said taking Logan's hand in his. "Would you care to dance?'' James asked. Logan's blush was enough of an answer as James lead them to the middle of the garden and began to slow dance with him as Kendall began to sing 'On a night like this' by Dave Barnes. James rested his head against Logan as they circled around, just holding one another.

"...James?'' Logan asked biting his lip.

"Yes?'' James responded, looking deep into Logan's eyes.

"I love you.'' Logan said, love dripping in every word. James smiled and leaned down, kissing Logan passionately on the lips.

"I love you too, forever and always.'' James replied letting the song take them away.

So maybe at first they didn't know what they needed or wanted, but they had found what they had been looking for all along; Love.

* * *

_~FIN~_

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! I can't believe it's finished. This has just be amazing getting to write this story and seeing how happy it's made you guys. I love how everything turned out and I am so happy to see what you have to say Again I would just love to thank my reviewers;**

**rusherqueen69**

**angelresque02**

**Germanrusher**

**Achocolatada**

**I would also like to thank everyone in general for reading this. Thank you guys so much I love you all**

**P.S. don't forget THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**

**until next time**

**~Mambrino**


End file.
